Found Lost Love
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: Five year-old Rikki, Akiza's daughter, knows next to nothing about her father. And after being 'tested' by Sayer, she runs from her Arcadia home, unknowingly meeting her father in the process.  Better summary on my profile.
1. Prologue

AnimeKiwi369: Guess what.

Yusei and Akiza: What?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack with a new story!

Yusei and Akiza: Oh, no.

AnimeKiwi369: This is just the prologue, but I'm going to rate this one 'T' to be safe. It focuses mainly on Akiza, even though the story is about my own character, Rikki. She comes in next chapter.

Akiza: Again? When will the torture end?

AnimeKiwi369: Ha. Ha. Very. Funny. *Uses sarcastic voice and rolls eyes*. Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I do own, however, own the storyline and my own characters.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Prologue

_Why did Sayer show up? _Akiza asked herself almost angrily as she walked down the hall of the Arcadia Movement. _Why couldn't he just leave me and Yusei alone?_

_**-Flashback-**_

Akiza stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, seeing and feeling Yusei in front of her. Early morning light streamed through the window above their bed. They had begun dating about a few months after the Signer-Dark Signer war, and found they really like the other. They had gotten married about a year and a half later; they had been married for a month now. They were pretty young, but they were in love.

She moved one of her hands away from his chest and absently played with a piece of his hair. Yusei's eyes twitched a little and opened slowly. He looked down at her with loving eyes.

"Good morning, my rose." He greeted warmly.

"Good morning, my star." She replied, leaning up and kissing his lips. He leaned over, pinning her against the bed and kissed her neck, and she moaned slightly in pleasure. Akiza pushed him off a little bit to press herself against Yusei's bare chest. "Do you want to start the bathwater or should I?"

"You do the bathwater; you always get the temperature just right." He told her. "I'll clean up."

"It's settled then." She said, getting out of bed, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Akiza walked into the bathroom and started letting water fill the bathtub. Several minutes later, she felt Yusei's arms encircle her from behind.

"I forgot to tell you 'I love you' when we woke up." He commented.

"So you did." She responded. "Where is it?" she demanded playfully.

He kissed her cheek, "I love you, Akiza."

She leaned her head back on his shoulder, "I love you, too, Yusei. Would you like to know something?" she asked, looking at her wedding ring.

"What?"

"I'm loving being married to you."

"I'm loving it, too…_Mrs. Fudo_." He responded, putting an emphasis on Akiza's new last name.

Akiza smiled and playfully flicked some of the bathwater at him. He flicked her back before they got in and took their bath. They dried off and dressed quickly before they went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Don't you have a duel today, Mr. Turbo Duel Champion?" Akiza asked her newlywed husband as she placed a plate in front of him.

"In fact, I do." Yusei responded, "Is my lovely new wife going to come?"

"Of course I am. I have a couple other things to do before, but don't worry, I'll be there." She told him as she began playing with a piece of his hair again. Yusei reached up and took her hand away from his hair and kissed it before entwining their fingers.

They ate and cleaned up in a very pleasant silence.

"Akiza?"

"What is it, Yusei?"

"If we were to have a kid, what would you want? A boy or a girl?"

She looked at him almost incredulously, "We've only been married a month, Yusei."

"I know, but I'm saying what if."

"If we were to have a kid I think I might want a girl to start."

"Me too."

"Why? Don't you want to have a son to pass down the Fudo name?"

"I do, but if we have a girl, I can see two beautiful faces when I get up in the morning." Akiza kissed him again when he finished, "Then we could have a son."

"It's settled then," she repeated for the second time that morning. "When we want to start a family, we'll have a girl first and a boy second."

"It's settled." He agreed.

"Yusei?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"What would want to name our daughter when we have her?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it really." Yusei told her honestly, "But I have always liked the name Rika."

"Rika…" Akiza repeated slowly and smiled softly, "I like it. Could we call her 'Rikki'?"

He was silent for a few seconds while he thought it over, "I like it." Yusei looked at the clock on the wall of their small home and sighed, getting up. "I have to get going."

Akiza sighed too. "All right."

She walked him to the garage and kissed his cheek as he mounted his runner.

"I'll see you later." He told her, smiling kindly.

"I will." She responded, with a light smile of her own, "Be safe."

"I will." He reassured and rode off. She glared slightly at his back, playfully, placing her hands on her hips.

"He didn't kiss me." She said to herself and went back inside, beginning to clean the kitchen up. A few minutes later the sound of the doorbell came. Akiza opened the door and was greeted by Yusei kissing her on the lips.

"Sorry I forgot to kiss you."

"I forgive you. Just don't forget it again." She told him playfully. She began to push him out the door, "Now go. Or you're going to be late for work. You still have a job even though you're still duel champion."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Yusei left again and Akiza returned to her work. After a couple hours of doing chores around the house, she heard the doorbell ring again.

_Yusei didn't forget anything else. _She thought, _Who could be here then? I'm not expecting anyone. Unless it's Carly. Yusei did say last night that Jack was going to propose last night. And Carly is one of my best friends. _

Akiza opened the door and stumbled backward when she saw the familiar reddish-brown hair and green eyes of someone she had all but forgotten.

"S-Sayer?"

"Hello, Akiza." he greeted nonchalantly. "May I come in?"

She glared at him, "Not after you used me."

His eyes turned hard and he grabbed her shoulders, "Then let me tell you why I'm here."

"Let me go!" she yelled. "Why are you here?"

"I'm bringing you back to Arcadia."

"I'll never go back there!" she yelled.

"You will, or else your husband will pay." Sayer threatened, "You don't want to see Yusei hurt, do you?"

Akiza looked at him in shock. He'd hurt, and probably kill, Yusei if she didn't go back. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but was able to hold them back for the moment.

"I knew you'd feel that way." He told her in a mocking tone. "I'll give you a week to annul your marriage. See you in a week. And don't tell Yusei of this or both of you will pay." With that, Sayer left.

Akiza automatically closed the door and slid to the cold hardwood; the tears slipped from her eyes. She didn't want to leave Yusei; she loved him too much. She would miss him too much. But she had no choice. Akiza knew what Sayer was capable of, and she didn't want him to hurt Yusei.

She stayed on the floor and cried for a while, getting it out then, instead of when Yusei was around. When she dried her tears and stood up, she dismally went back to cleaning the small house. She spent a few hours cleaning the house over and over and over until she looked at the clock. It was only half an hour until Yusei's duel.

As much as she didn't want to face him, she had promised and she did want to see him again. Akiza drove to the duel stadium with a sad smile. She went into the garage to wish Yusei good luck…for the last time.

"Hey." He greeted her. He was already on his runner.

"Hey," she responded quietly, going over to his runner.

"You made it."

"I promised I'd come."

Yusei grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his runner. He placed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply. Akiza knew she was going to miss this. All of this. His eyes…His voice…His touch…His kiss…His love… Akiza was going to miss all of it.

"Good luck." She whispered when they pulled away from each other. They heard the sounds of the fans in the stands above.

"Thanks. I'll see you back at the house." He rode off and Akiza went up to the section that was reserved for the Signers.

Yusei easily won, and she quickly drove back to their house. To see him before she was forced back into Arcadia.

"You were great." She told him as he came into the house.

"Thanks." He repeated and seemed to notice something wrong. "Is something wrong, honey?"

"No, dear." She lied, "Nothing's wrong."

Akiza leaned up and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. Yusei responded by kissing back as her picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"I love you." She told him as she landed against the bed.

"I love you, too." He responded as his lips trailed down her neck. "You have no idea how much I love you."

_I think I do._ She thought dismally, but didn't let it show; she just continued to kiss him and let him kiss her as their bodies tangled themselves together as their kissing got deeper and more passionate. After all, it would be the last time she'd be doing this with Yusei.

After Yusei left the next morning for work, she went out to get the contract that would annul her and Yusei's marriage. Akiza was sitting at the kitchen table when Yusei came home. He smiled at first, but his face fell when he saw her expression and the suitcases next to her. She pushed the certificate across the table.

"Akiza…"

She looked away from him, "I'm sorry."

He looked at the piece of paper. "You want to annul our marriage?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"But just yesterday, you said you loved being married." He said with a hint of confusion in his voice. "Why would you want to annul our marriage?"

"I can't tell you." She looked at him with sad, apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving."

"Why?" he demanded, "I thought you loved me. Was it all just an act?"

"No." she told him honestly, trying to hold back tears, "But I can't stay married to you. Please try to understand."

Yusei didn't say a word and grudgingly signed the certificate. "Fine." He finally said, "If you don't want to stay where you're loved and cared for, then fine!" he voice was shaking and his volume was increasing.

Akiza got up with her head hung low, picked up the certificate and her bags, and left, "I'm sorry." She said one last time. "I'm so sorry, Yusei."

She silently drove to Arcadia with tears streaming from her eyes, unable to hold them any longer, "Yusei, I'm so sorry."

_**-End Flashback-**_

That was a month and a half ago. Akiza still and always would hate that decision. She'd always miss and love Yusei. She got dizzy and steadied herself on the wall, with a hand on her stomach.

"Why couldn't Sayer just not show back up?" she asked herself quietly as she began walking down the hall to her room again. "If only he had shown up now instead of then we wouldn't budge." She gently rubbed her abdomen. _At least I'll have you. _She thought.

She walked silently and swiftly down the hall.

"What's wrong, Akiza?" Sayer asked as she rounded a corner.

"Nothing." She lied.

"I've known you for too long." Sayer told her, "Now tell me what's wrong with you."

"Leave me alone, Sayer." She commanded, "I don't feel well."

"You still miss him don't you?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"So what if I do?" she yelled and walked past him.

"You need to give up everything you have about Yusei." Sayer told her, "The feelings you once had, his ring…his child."

Akiza stopped in her tracks, placing a hand back on her stomach. _How does he know?_ She wondered.

"You didn't think I didn't notice your little trip to the doctor yesterday? You have to give up that child."

She turned towards him angrily. "I'm not giving up this child!" she declared, "You might've made me have to give up Yusei to protect him, but you can't make me give up his child! It's the…It's the only thing I have of Yusei. And it's my child, too. I'm not going to give my child!" she yelled holding her hands to her heart.

"Fine then." Sayer said, "Then if you ever try to leave Arcadia, I'll destroy that child and you. You're bound to Arcadia _forever_."

"If it's the only way to keep this child and my bond with Yusei, then so be it!" She made her way to her room and broke down crying. "I want Yusei!"

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Well...?

Akiza: You're vile.

AnimeKiwi369: At the moment. It's sad so far, isn't it? But don't worry, it gets better.

Rikki: When do I come in?

AnimeKiwi369: Next chapter. I said that earlier. Please be kind and please review.


	2. Chapter 1

AnimeKiwi369: Now the story picks up six years later.

Rikki: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: Because that's how I have it. Nothing really goes on much in this chapter.

Rikki: Who does it focus on?

AnimeKiwi369: The chapter focuses on Akiza and Rikki. I don't own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but I do own my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 1

_**Six Years Later…**_

"Mommy?" Five year-old Rikki asked. She was sitting up on the bed she and her mother shared with her legs tucked under her.

"Hmm?" her mother, Akiza, asked sleepily, "It's late, Rikki, go to sleep."

Rikki laid down and curled up against her mother's chest and her mother wrapped her arms around her. "What happened?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? And whatever it is, can it wait 'till morning, darling?"

"I just want to know what happened to my daddy." Rikki felt her mother stiffen.

"Nothing happened to him." She answered shortly.

"Then where is he?"

"Probably still in the house we brought when we were married." She said quietly.

"Why aren't we with him?"

"For reasons your too young to comprehend."

"Oh. All right." Rikki told her mother, becoming quiet. She looked at her mother, "What was he like?"

"He was…is the most wonderful person you could ever meet."

"Do you still love him?"

"I'll always love him. And I miss him terribly." Akiza told her, "You're the only thing I have left of him."

Rikki felt something wet on her head and saw her mother crying. She reached up and dried her mother's tears. Akiza tightened her grip on her daughter as she remembered when Yusei used to dry her tears.

"Mommy…I…can't…breathe." She gasped and her mother loosened her grasp.

"Sorry, Rikki." She apologized, "Now go to sleep, it's late. And you need your sleep if I'm going to tell you what happened."

Rikki nodded against her mother's chest, "All right."

_**The Next Morning**_

Rikki fumbled with the buttons on her shirt as her mother adjusted her long bangs. Akiza looked at her daughter and saw her struggling to button up the red blouse that was over a white undershirt and went over to her.

"Let me help, Rikki." She said, crouching to the young girls' height and taking over buttoning. Akiza was wearing her normal outfit and Rikki had on the red button up shirt and jean shorts; she had stockings like her mother's and red tennis shoes.

"Thanks mommy." Rikki told her when her mother finished buttoning her shirt and hugged her. She and her mother were very close; after all, all they had was each other. As soon as Rikki could talk and understand things, Akiza told her to not trust anyone in the Arcadia Movement—especially Sayer. She had asked why and why they were there if they couldn't trust anyone, but her mother had just said she was too young to understand. "Will you tell me what happened with my daddy now?"

Her mother visibly stiffened and stood up to sit on their bed. Rikki went over to her mother, who picked her up and set her on her lap.

"You're father doesn't even know about you."

"Did you leave him?"

"I didn't have a choice for reasons you won't be able to comprehend until you're older. But, yes, I left him. According to records, your father and I were never married."

"How's that possible?"

"I annulled our marriage. That means that we made it so there was no record of our marriage. Like it never existed. I don't know how to explain it any better to you."

"What caused you to leave?" Rikki asked, "Was it me?"

Akiza looked at her daughter a little incredulously, and ran her hand down her daughter's thickly braided, burgundy red hair, "No, honey. I didn't even find out about you until I had been here almost two months. If only I had known about you before I left."

"Were you happy when you had me?" the young girl asked, changing the subject.

"I had mixed feelings that day."

"What do you mean by that, mommy?" Rikki eyes held a quizzical look that made Akiza choke back tears; she had gotten that look from Yusei.

"What I mean is the day I had you, I was so happy that I had you in my life because you reminded me of what I once had with your father. But I was angry and sad too because I wasn't with him and was trapped here."

"Why don't we just leave this place?"

"It's not possible for me to leave. I made a deal with Sayer when he found out about me being pregnant with you."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to give you up, but I refused to since you were my only link to your father. He then told me that since I refused to give you up, I was now bound to Arcadia. And if I ever tried to leave it, he would destroy you." Akiza saw Rikki's eyes grow wide with horror. "That's why we can't leave, honey. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you too much. Like your father. I loved him too much to see him get hurt. That's why I left."

"Oh." Rikki said quietly.

"We should go before Sayer comes up here." Akiza told her.

"All right." Rikki replied and got off her mother's lap. Her mother stood up and moved towards the door of their room. "Mommy?"

Her mother turned around, "What is it?"

"Do I look anything like my daddy?"

Her mother gave a soft, slightly sad, smile, "You have his eyes. That gorgeous cobalt color is his, but you have my eye shape. And you have my color, but your father's hair texture; his hair was thick, like yours is." Akiza closed her eyes, remembering and missing the way she would bury her hands in Yusei's hair as they shared a deep, passionate, breathtaking kiss that would eventually end with them landing in their bed. She truly missed being kissed like that, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that.

"You really miss him, don't you, mommy?"

Akiza choked back tears and nodded as she picked up her daughter. "Your father was the one that came up with your name, Rika." She told her a bit randomly, "The day Sayer showed up, that morning your father and I talked about kids and he said if we ever had a little girl he'd want to name her Rika. And I asked if we could call her 'Rikki' and he liked it. That's how I came up with your name."

"Oh." Rikki repeated quietly and gently wrapped her arms around her mother's neck in a comforting way and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you."

Her mother hugged her back a bit tightly and let her tears fall, "I love you too, Rikki."

Rikki stroked her mother's hair, trying to comfort her more, "You'll always have me, mommy. I won't leave you."

"You also got this comforting feeling from your daddy. Thank you, sweetheart." Akiza said to her daughter as she pulled away slightly.

"I love you, mommy." Rikki repeated with a kind, dazzling smile, "I'd do anything to help you."

"You're so much more like your daddy than you know. I wish he could know you exist. Your daddy is such a wonderful and special person." Akiza smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "Just like you are."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Like I said, nothing much goes on in this chapter.

Akiza: You _really _enjoy pulling the heartstrings, don't you?

AnimeKiwi369: Maybe. Sorry if Akiza is out of character at all. Don't worry, the story _will _get better...**_PROMISE_**. Please be kind and please review. And review kindly, please.


	3. Chapter 2

AnimeKiwi369: Next chapter is up. Not my best I don't think.

Akiza: Just get on with it.

AnimeKiwi369: My, my...Someone's impatient and upset.

Rikki: Why?

Akiza: I read the chapter. That's why.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, but I do own the story and my own characters. Oh, and any card that's bold-faced is made up.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 2

Akiza carried Rikki as they left their room and went into Sayer's office. Rikki held onto her mother tighter.

"You wanted to see us?" Akiza asked as they entered. Sayer had his back to them.

"Yes." He responded, "I believe that your daughter is old enough to begin with our testing."

"Why?" Akiza a bit icily, "You know she has psychic powers. She's had them since she was two. Why test her?" She had told Rikki that she didn't want her using her powers.

"To see how much potential she has." He told them, "Unless you're too scared. And if that's the case, I'll have to change that." He said with a frightening glint in his eyes that made Rikki cringe, but her mother stayed strong. She heard her mother sigh.

"As much as I hate it…fine." Akiza finally replied, "But I want to duel her. I'll be able to take the damage, but I won't hurt her."

"Actually, I've already set up the duel."

Her mother's eyes widened, "You what?"

"Little Rika's duel is against me." Sayer told them, "And it's during you're practice."

"What?" both of them exclaimed.

"Why would you do that?" Akiza demanded, "I don't want to leave Rikki alone with you."

"Don't you trust me?" he asked with an incredulous look.

Akiza looked down; she didn't want to tell him she didn't trust him, afraid he'd hurt her or Rikki.

"Fine." She responded with a sigh, "When is her duel?"

"In an hour. Now go prepare, little one."

Rikki stayed silent until she and her mother had gotten out of Sayer's office.

"I'm sorry, Rikki." Her mother said quietly as they went into the elevator.

"It's okay, mommy." She replied soothingly. "I'll try to be strong in my duel."

"Honey…" Akiza trailed off. "I really hope you can be."

The hour passed quickly and Rikki's mother was still apprehensive.

"Be safe." She told her, giving her a reassuring hug. But it was more to reassure herself than her daughter.

"I'll try to be." Rikki told her, "I love you, mommy." She repeated again as her mother began walking away. Akiza turned around with a worried expression on her face.

"I love you, too." She repeated before she left. _I wish I didn't have to leave you, darling._ She thought sorrowed.

_Mommy, I'm scared._ Rikki thought quietly. She desperately wanted to tell her mother how afraid she was of Sayer, but she didn't want her mother to think she was weak. Rikki felt a hard hand on her shoulder and looked up at Sayer; she quickly averted her eyes.

"Ready, Rika?" he asked without care.

"Yes." She lied and let Sayer guide her into the duel arena. He stood on the other side of the field and raised his duel disk. Rikki did the same.

"Let's DUEL!" they said in unison, but Rikki's voice was small.

* * *

Rikki: 4000; Sayer: 4000

* * *

"I'll go first." Sayer told her.

"Okay." She replied quietly, but she didn't want to duel; didn't want to use her powers. And she wasn't that good at dueling yet.

"My draw." He said, "I summon Krebons in attack mode." The clown-like monster appeared on his field.

* * *

Krebons: Lv. 2. 1200 ATK/400 DEF

* * *

"I set on card facedown and end my turn. It's your move."

* * *

Rika: 4000; Sayer: 4000

* * *

"I draw." She said unenthusiastically, "I summon my Angel of Light." An angel dressed in light yellow appeared on her field.

* * *

**Angel of Light: Lv. 3. 1300 ATK/ 900 DEF**

**

* * *

**

"Angel of Light, attack Krebons." She commanded unexcitedly.

* * *

**Angel of Light: 1300 ATK**; Krebons: 1200 ATK

* * *

"I activate Krebons ability and sacrifice 800 life points to negate your attack."

"I play a facedown and end my turn now." Rikki announced in a small voice.

* * *

Rikki: 4000; Sayer: 3200

* * *

"It's my move then. I draw." Sayer began, "I summon Mind Protector in defense mode." The monster appeared on his field.

* * *

Mind Protector: Lv. 3. 2200 DEF/0 ATK

* * *

"Now I tune Mind Protector with Krebons to synchro summon Magical Android." The clown-like creature turned into two green rings and the other became three stars as they combined. There was a flash of light before the synchro monster appeared.

* * *

Magical Android: Lv. 5. 2400 ATK/1700 DEF

* * *

"Now I play the spell Emergency Teleport and summon Psychic Snail in attack mode.

* * *

Psychic Snail: Lv. 4. 1900 ATK/1200 DEF

* * *

"Now I play my trap card, Battle Teleportation, which allows me to bypass your monster and attack you directly." His monster began to descend on Rikki.

Rikki suppressed a scream as Sayer's monster attacked her. It was incredibly painful, and the pain only added when she hit the wall behind her. She felt something trickle down her left cheek and touched it; she felt something wet. Rikki looked at her hand and saw blood. She was more scared than ever; she wished she was dueling her mom. Her mother wouldn't hurt her like Sayer.

* * *

Rikki: 1600; Sayer: 3200

* * *

"Is that really all you have, little Rika?" Sayer asked mockingly. "Is that all of your potential. I'm disappointed."

"B-But I-I h-haven't b-been d-dueling f-for v-very l-long." She stuttered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Still…" Sayer told her. "Psychic Snail, attack Rika directly." His second monster attacked her, dropping her life points.

* * *

Rikki: 0; Sayer: 3200

* * *

Rikki let the tears fall as she felt the pain from his attacks. She got up, hiding her eyes. She had to be strong…she had to be strong...she had to be strong. Her tears stung as they entered the cut on her cheek. Sayer came up to her and grabbed her shoulders roughly, lifting her off the ground.

"Why didn't you try harder?" he demanded.

"I-I d-did m-my b-best." She replied shakily. "I-I'm n-not g-good a-at d-dueling y-yet." Tears continued to fall from her eyes.

Sayer let go of her, causing her to land roughly on the ground. She looked fearfully at him as he raised his hand. He brought his hand sharply across her face and Rikki fell back on the ground.

Rikki didn't want to stay in this horrible place. She scrambled to her feet and ran out of the duel arena. She ran past the elevator and ran into her mother as came out. She wrapped her arms around her mother's legs as cried into her skirt.

"Rikki?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

Her daughter didn't reply; she just continued to cry into her mother's skirt.

"There you are." A cold voice said.

Rikki looked away from her mother's skirt and looked at Sayer. She took off her duel disk and gave it to Akiza, hastily. She ran from the both of them; out of Arcadia. She didn't want to be there at the moment. Rikki needed to be alone. She did want her mother, but not while _he_ was around.

She ran as fast as she could away from that wretched place. Rikki didn't know where she ran to, but it felt like she had run forever. And she didn't want to stop. Not until she couldn't see that place anymore. She tripped once, scraping her knee against the pavement, tearing her stocking in the process, but she got back up and continued running. She wanted to run and never go back.

_**At Arcadia**_

Akiza watched as her daughter ran passed her and out the doors of building. What had happened to her? Why was she so upset? She turned angrily towards Sayer.

"What did you do?" she demanded coldly.

He shrugged, "All I did was test her. It's not my fault that she's weak and can't stand realized battle damage."

Akiza felt anger bubble up inside her and felt her maternal instincts kick in. How dare Sayer hurt her daughter like that! She raised her hand and swiftly brought across Sayer's face, slapping him hard. She had never had the courage to do that before. But then again, she hadn't been a mother before.

"She's five years-old!" she exclaimed, "She shouldn't have to feel that kind of pain!"

Sayer raised his hand and slapped her back with such force it caused her to stumble backwards. "She needed to be taught a lesson. She needs to be trained to fight back and use her powers. If not, I'd be worried about something happening to her."

"Don't you dare touch her again!" Akiza hissed.

"Then I'd be worried for the both of you." He said as he walked away.

_Rikki, darling, what did Sayer do to you?_ She asked silently, lifting her hands to her heart,_ Where did you go? If Sayer ever hurts you again, I don't know what I'll do. But for him, it won't be pleasant. _

_

* * *

_

Akiza:...

Rikki:...

AnimeKiwi369: Poor Rikki... By the way, in case you haven't noticed, I'm going to try changing around how the duels are presented, hence all of the horizontal lines. Please review and review kindly and appropriately please. The next chapter will be up soon...**_PROMISE!_** Oh, and guess who comes in next chapter. *Uses sing-song voice*.

Akiza and Rikki: Who?

AnimeKiwi369: Wait and see. If you want to guess in reviews that's fine with me and if you do, I'll give a shout out to the reviewers as a collective group. 'Kay? **;**D Anyway, please review!


	4. Chapter 3

AnimeKiwi369: Well for everyone that guessed Yusei, you are CORRECT! So AWESOME job on guessing, my faithful readers and reviews, and I did add a tiny bit of Luna in, too. So if you guessed that, good job, to you, too.

Rikki: So I meet Yusei?

AnimeKiwi369: Like I've said multiple times in my previous stories, read and find out. The chapter focuses on Rikki and Yusei. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its character, I just own my own characters and storyline.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 3

Rikki finally stopped running when she accidently ran into someone in the park. She fell back onto the ground; she looked up through her still-tear filled eyes at who she had run into.

She saw a man that was probably about her mother's or maybe a year older. He had lightly tanned skin and spiked black hair with blonde highlights. He was wearing a black shirt with red insignia on it with a blue jacket with orange colored gems on it over his shirt. His hands were covered with brown leather gloves that covered about half the sleeves of his jacket and black jeans as well as calf-high brown leather riding boots. The man had kind-looking, very gorgeous, cobalt-colored eyes, like her own. But it wasn't his eyes or his clothing that had caught her eye, but what was on his face. The man she had ran into had a gold-colored marker that went from his left eye and down his cheek and had a small triangle by it. He had been to the Facility.

Rikki's mother hadn't said much about people that had been to the Facility, saying it brought back memories she didn't want to think of again. But Rikki didn't know if they were bad memories or not. She assumed that they were bad memories.

"I'm sorry," the man apologized kindly in a smooth voice, looking down at her, "I didn't see you there. Are you all right?"

Rikki didn't say anything and instead stood up. She moved closer to the man and wrapped her arms around his legs, crying into him. She knew that he was stranger, but she didn't care; she just needed to let out her tears. And the stranger didn't seem to mind; he didn't try to stop her. He just stood there patiently while she cried. She didn't know how long she stood there, but after a while she pulled away from him and sat down on a nearby bench. The man came by her and crouched down so he could look at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked again with a kind expression on his face.

"My mommy told me to never talk to strangers." She mumbled quietly.

The man let out a deep, wonderful sounding, chuckle, "You're a smart little girl aren't you?" he said.

Rikki nodded numbly. The man looked her over and his eye widened a little.

"Listen, my house is just around the corner." He told her, "Why don't you follow me and I'll take care of your injuries."

"Mommy said never to go with a stranger."

The man let out another chuckle, "That's a very good point. You're a very smart little girl. Please, let me help you."

Rikki felt surprising comfortable with this stranger, but she wasn't about to trust him just yet. "I'm not sure."

"How about this then?" he asked, "How about I have one of my friends look after you while I go get some bandages for you and bring them back here?"

She thought that over for a minute, "I guess that would be okay." She responded, a little uneasily.

"All right then." The man said and turned slightly in one direction. "Hey, Luna?" he called. A teal-haired woman in a light blue sundress and gloves and had a duel disk on came over to the man. She wasn't particularly tall and had green-gold eyes. She looked several years younger than the man and looked very nice.

"Yeah?" this woman, 'Luna', asked, "What is it?"

"Do you think you could look after this little girl while I go get some bandages for her?"

"No problem." She responded, and sat down next to Rikki. The man began to walk away, "Hi, sweetie. What's your name?" she asked cheerfully.

Rikki looked at her hands, "R-Rikki." She mumbled.

"That's a cute name for such a cute little girl." The young woman commented, "I'm Luna."

"Hi." She replied unenthusiastically.

"You look awfully familiar." Luna said. "You look like someone I know—uh…knew."

Rikki didn't ask what she meant, she just stayed silent. A few minutes passed before the man returned.

"Thanks, Luna." He told the woman seated next to her.

"No problem." She replied cheerfully and got up, beginning to walk away, "I'll see you later, Yusei."

"Your name's 'Yusei'?" she asked when Luna was out of sight.

"Yep." He responded, "Now don't wear it out." He said playfully as he crouched down in front of her again. For someone who's been to the Facility, Yusei didn't seem like a criminal.

"I think it's a nice name." she commented.

"Thanks." He said, and began to clean her bloodied knee, "This might sting a little."

"Probably not as much as…" she trailed off and touched her cheek; it still stung from when Sayer had slapped her.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you get hurt?" he asked in all sincerity.

"I…um…tripped."

"What about your cheek? How did you get that cut and red mark?"

"_He_ hurt me." Rikki answered.

"Who's 'he'? Is it your father?"

"No," she said, "I don't know who my daddy is. Why are you asking me questions?"

"I'm just curious on how you got hurt. I enjoy helping others; I don't like seeing others in pain. That's why I didn't stop you when you were crying. It seemed like you needed someone. Don't worry; you can trust me. Despite this marker, I'm not a bad guy." Yusei smiled gently at her, causing her breath to catch in her throat. His smile was breathtaking.

"You have a really nice smile." She commented quietly.

"Thank you," he told her as he went and tended her cheek, "So what's your name? I don't think I should keep referring to you as 'little girl'."

"M-My name's Rika, but I go by Rikki." She answered. Rikki felt Yusei's hand slow down a bit and go a bit rigid. "D-Did I s-say something w-wrong?"

"No." Yusei told her, his hand return to the pace he had before and loosened up. "You have a nice name, too."

"Thank you." She replied.

"You said you didn't know your father. I take you live with your mother." Rikki nodded, "Do you know what happened to him?"

"My mommy said she had to leave him to protect him." She explained. "My daddy doesn't even know about me."

"At least you have your mother."

"Yeah," she said, "but I wish I could have a real family."

"I wish I could have a family." Yusei commented as finished putting the bandage on her cheek.

"You don't have a family?" she repeated. He nodded a little and she signaled for him to sit down. Maybe they could talk; the longer Rikki was with Yusei, the more she felt comfortable around him. He sat down next her; she didn't even care that she didn't know him. The thought the crossed her mind and she moved a little bit away from him. "You're not married?" she asked.

"I was a few years ago. But it wasn't for very long. And according to records, I've never been married."

"Did your marriage get annulled?"

Yusei looked at her with a surprised look, "How do you know what that word means?"

"My mommy told me what it means when she told me that the same thing happened with her and my daddy last night."

"Oh." He said, "That's interesting."

"How long were you married?"

"Only a month." He told her, "But that was probably one of the best months I've ever had in my life." He closed his eyes and leaned back.

"Why don't you remarry?"

"I loved the woman I first married, I still do actually. I don't think I could ever love any other woman in that way without thinking about her."

"My mommy feels the same way. She misses my daddy." Rikki said quietly. Yusei and her mother had _so much_ in common.

"Why don't you ever leave wherever it is you live?"

"We can't. My mommy said that if we ever tried, _he _would destroy me." Rikki trembled, remembered hearing her mother's words the previous night.

"Who is 'he'?" Yusei repeated.

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Not if you don't want to." He replied, seeing the fearful look in her eyes, "You're really afraid of whoever it is, aren't you?"

Rikki moved a little closer to Yusei as she let a few more tears fall. "I-I a-am." She stuttered. She felt a strong, yet gentle hand on her shoulder.

Yusei was so kind and he didn't even really know her. He felt so comforting. He was right about him not being a bad guy. Rikki liked him; he was nice. She couldn't figure out a good enough word to describe him.

He felt so…so...so...

They asked and answered each other's questions for a couple hours until Rikki saw the sun begin to set. She knew she should be getting home, even if she didn't want to.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Yusei asked her, "You shouldn't be alone at night in this city."

"If I hurry, I could probably make it." She argued, "And _he_ doesn't like outsiders."

He was uneasy, but gave in. She got up and looked at him.

"Can we be friends?"

Yusei looked down at her with a kind expression, "Of course."

"Is it okay if I see you again?"

He smiled a little. "If it's all right with your mother, then sure."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed with a smile, and took off.

It took her several more minutes before she realized what a good word to describe Yusei as.

Yusei felt..._fatherly. _

_

* * *

_

AnimeKiwi369: Yusei is so kind. I **_really_** enjoyed writing this chapter.

Yusei: You don't say.

Rikki: When will the next chapter be up?

AnimeKiwi369: In a day or two. But starting next week, I won't be updating as often, since school starts next week for me. Don't fear, however, I will keep updating!

Rikki: Um...Okay.

AnimeKiwi369: Please review and please be kind and appropriate in you reviews please. **;**D


	5. Chapter 4

AnimeKiwi369: *Giggling uncontrollably*.

Rikki: What's wrong with her?

Akiza: She's excited because this is basically her most popular story so far.

AnimeKiwi369: 25 REVIEWS FOR ONLY THE PROLOGUE AND CHAPTERS 1,2, AND 3! I am very happy.

Akiza: We noticed.

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, added this to their favorite stories, and subscribed. This chapter focuses on Rikki and Akiza and at the end...Yusei. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just the story and my own character(s).

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 4

Rikki silently slipped back into Arcadia and went up to her and her mother's room, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Rikki!" her mother exclaimed as she entered their room. Akiza rushed over to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. She had tears in her eyes. "I've been so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry, mommy." She mumbled, beginning to cry herself. "I was scared of Sayer. I wanted to get away. I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay, sweetheart. But please don't scare me like that again."

"A-All right, mommy." She told her mother, hugging her back tightly, her head buried in her mother's chest. "I really am sorry."

"I forgive you. You just really scared me." Akiza said as she got up and went to sit on their bed. "I hate being worried like that."

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I love you, mommy. I didn't mean to scare you." Her words were muffled as she spoke into her mother's chest.

"I know. I forgive you." Her mother told her again and pulled her back and looked at her. Akiza's eyes widened when she saw the bandages, "What happened to you?"

"I tripped and scraped my knee. And then Sayer's attack cut me and he slapped me." Rikki explained.

"He did what?" Akiza exclaimed, "Do you hurt at all?"

"No, I met someone and they cleaned me up after I ran into them."

"What have I told you about strangers?" her mother scolded slightly.

"I know. I didn't go with him and he said that I made a good point when I said you told me to never go with strangers. So he had a friend of his watch me while he went and got bandages and things. Then he came back and cleaned my cuts. I know it was wrong, but he was just so nice. He insisted that he help me."

"Why didn't you come home after that?" Akiza inquired.

"I talked with the man for a while. I'm sorry I did that, but I didn't want to come back. I'm sorry." Rikki repeated with tears falling from her eyes.

Akiza rubbed her daughter's back soothingly, "Just don't do it again. Do you know how old this man was?"

"He was about your age or maybe a year older. And his friend was several years younger and she was really nice, too. The man and you have lots in common, mommy."

"Like what?"

"He had his marriage annulled too and he still loves the woman that was his wife. Just like how you had to annul your marriage with daddy and that you still love him."

"Oh." Her mother replied. _Is it possible she's talking about Yusei? _Akiza wondered, and shook her head,_ It's a big city. That could be possible with anyone._

"I was a bit scared of him at first, because he was a stranger, but he's really nice. I asked him if I could be friends with him and he said 'Of course'. And I asked if I could see him again, and he said only if you said it was okay."

"This man sounds nice." Her mother commented. "But I'm still not very comfortable with you being with a stranger."

"Okay." Rikki said, "But I wish I could see him again. He and his friend were probably the nicest people I've met. Besides you, mommy." She kissed her mother's cheek and closed her eyes, feeling sleepy from crying that day. Rikki leaned her head against Akiza's shoulder.

"Are you tired, darling?" her mother asked, stroking her thick hair.

"Yes, mommy." She mumbled sleepily. Rikki felt her mother take off her clothes and put on her pajamas on her before she was laid in their shared bed. Her mother tucked her tightly. "Mommy?"

She heard her mother bring her face close to hers, "What is it, Rikki?"

"Please don't leave me. I mean right now."

"All right." Her mother responded. Akiza hadn't planned on going to sleep for a while, but if her daughter didn't want her to leave, then she'd do so. She kissed Rikki's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Rikki responded sleepily.

"Good night." She whispered in her ear.

"'Night, 'night, mommy."

Akiza got ready for bed quietly and laid next to her sleeping daughter. She watched Rikki sleep; she hadn't done so since Rikki was a baby. She stroked her daughter's cheek and neck gently every so often. Her daughter looked a lot like her father when she slept. Yusei had always been such a peaceful sleeper; she had always loved watching him sleep. Rikki was so much like him. Akiza missed Yusei so much. At least she had their daughter.

_**With Yusei**_

Yusei lay alone in the bed he had once shared with Akiza in the house they once shared for that one wonderful month, thinking about what had happened that day with that little girl, Rikki.

He had just been taking a walk through the park, taking a break from watching Luna duel, when he had accidentally ran into that little girl. The first things he had noticed was a familiar beautifully shaped feline-like eyes that were the exact same shade of cobalt as his. Her hair was in a thick braid and was a very pretty shade of burgundy red and had a pale skin with a slightly heart-shaped face. That little girl looked so much like Akiza.

Yusei had of course apologized for running into her; instead of accepting it, she had just stood and wrapped her arms around his legs, beginning to cry into him. At first he hadn't know what she was so upset about. After she had finished crying, he had looked over her and noticed a scrape on her knee and a cut on her cheek.

The little girl had said she shouldn't talk to strangers, and he agreed it wasn't a good idea; she had initially refused his offer to help. But he had insisted and called Luna over to watch her while he had gone to get some bandages.

Yusei had asked her a couple questions as he tended to her wounds, which she had told him truthfully. He had found out that someone that she had only referred to as 'he' had hurt her. But why would anyone want to hurt a child?

They had started up a conversation and he had found out her mother was raising her all on her own after she had, had no choice but to annul her marriage. Yusei had also found out that, that little girl's father didn't know about, since her mother hadn't found out about her until she had left. And that her mother still loved the girl's father; just like he still loved Akiza. He and that little girl's mother had so much in common.

And he had found out her name was Rika, but went by Rikki.

That was what he and Akiza had agreed to name a daughter if they ever had one. But they never did. Or was it possible that Rikki was his and Akiza's daughter? The resemblance between that little girl and Akiza was striking. And the similarities between Rikki's mother and him were so close in resemblance. The only thing that was different was that Rikki had said that her mother left her father to protect him because 'he' had threatened her father; he had never known why Akiza had left him.

A thought came to his mind as he remembered how Rikki had said 'he' with such fear. And how this 'he' had hurt her; there was only one person that would do such a thing that he could think of. _Sayer_. If Sayer had threatened him, then it would make sense that Akiza would leave him.

_Maybe that's what happened. Then it might be possible that Akiza still loves me; and that Rikki is my daughter. Our daughter. It makes sense. _Yusei thought, _Maybe..._

_

* * *

_

AnimeKiwi369: Not exactly my best chapter, but it had to be done.

Akiza and Rikki: Whatever.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I don't really have anything to say, so...Please review and please review kindly and appropriately, please.

Rikki: You keep repeating that.

AnimeKiwi369:*Sighs and shakes head*. You're sounding like Copper. Are all of my own characters going to say that every time I ask for reviews?

Rikki: Who's Copper?

AnimeKiwi369: Just an own character from my story TWENTY YEARS AGO. But never mind that. Please review; they're really helping my self esteem. **;**D


	6. Chapter 5

AnimeKiwi369: MAN! This story is popular so far!

Rikki: Why is that?

AnimeKiwi369: People just like it I guess. And I'm loving how much attention this story's getting!

Rikki: What's this chapter about?

AnimeKiwi369: This is kind of a filler chapter. The first part focuses on Rikki and Akiza and then Yusei at the end, again. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own the storyline and my own characters.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 5

Rikki snuggled in her mother's grasp as she began waking up. She felt her mother's hand rub her head in a motherly manner, signaling she was already awake. Akiza would've already gotten up, but sometime during the night Rikki had started clinging to her mother, curling into a ball against her chest.

The young psychic didn't want to get up. She just wanted to stay in her mother's safe, warm arms. Her mother obliged and let her stay there until she was ready to open her eyes. Rikki looked up at her mother.

"Hi, mommy."

"Good morning, Rikki, darling." Akiza told her back and nuzzled her head in her daughter's hair. "You don't want to get up, do you?"

"No." she answered, "I'm scared."

"I don't want to get up either, but we have to." She said, sitting up; Rikki kept clinging to her mother.

"Mommy, what was my daddy's name?" she asked innocently.

Akiza stiffened and didn't answer.

"Mommy?" Rikki asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The young girl said gently.

"Thank you." She said; Akiza didn't want to tell Rikki about that yet. Whenever she said Yusei's name, tears almost always came to her eyes. She felt a sharp pain in her right arm as it began to glow brightly. _Oh, no!_ she thought.

Rikki looked curiously at her mother's arm, "Mommy, why is your arm glowing?"

"I don't know." Akiza lied. She knew it had to be two of the Signers dueling. It felt like Jack and Crow. She had never told Rikki about her past with the Signers or how she met Rikki's father. She had only told her daughter that her Mark was a tattoo that she had gotten during a spring break dare. Akiza hated lying, especially to her daughter, but she didn't want to tell Rikki about her past.

"That's not normal, is it?" Rikki asked. Akiza's Mark had glowed several times, but she had always been able to hide it from her daughter.

"No." she lied again, missing her friends.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"No." Akiza told her daughter truthfully. "I miss my friends."

"You still have me." Rikki reminded her. Her mother nuzzled her hair again.

"I know."

_**Later that Morning**_

Rikki held her mother's hand as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the eighth floor. Sayer was waiting by one of the practice rooms for them. He glared at Rikki as she and her mother slowly approached him; she hid behind Akiza's jacket.

"Get her out of my sight." Sayer told the Signer, still glaring at the young psychic. Akiza looked down into her fearful daughter's eyes.

"Go on, Rikki." She commanded her softly, "Go play somewhere."

"What about you?" Rikki asked in a small voice as she glanced at Sayer, afraid of what he would do to her mother.

Akiza crouched down to the young girl's height and kissed her forehead, "I'll be fine, honey. Now go on and go play. I'll be fine; I promise."

Rikki obeyed silently and left the two as quickly as she could. When she was around a corner, she stopped to listen.

"You're child is too curious." She heard Sayer tell her mother.

"So what?" her mother shot back, "Children are supposed to be curious."

"Yes, but around here it's dangerous. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her." He said in a dark tone that indicated he didn't care.

"You wouldn't dare." Akiza told him in an icy tone.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he argued, "Just look what happened to poor little Toby Tredwell." Her mother didn't say anything, so Sayer continued, "I thought so. Come now, we have work to do."

That left Rikki curious. Who was Toby Tredwell? She began walking again slowly, thinking about what to do. A thought came to mind. She could go see Yusei. Her mother did say 'Go play somewhere.' That really meant she could go anywhere. She had always been good at twisting words around to get a definition; her mother said she got it from her father. She thought about doing this for several minutes, but decided against it; she had basically promised her mother she wouldn't see him again, because he was a stranger.

Rikki sighed and went back to her and her mother's room. She laid back down on their bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking. Her mother had always said her father like to do that too, when he wasn't working or whatever. She wondered what her father looked like. All she knew about him was that he had cobalt colored eyes and thick hair. She didn't know anything else. She wondered if what his personality was like. Her mother had only told her that her father was the most wonderful person you could meet. To Rikki, she thought she'd want someone like Yusei as a father.

_It'd be funny if he was my daddy,_ she thought quietly. _He seems so nice. I wonder who his wife was._

Rikki closed her eyes, "I wish he was my daddy."

_**With Yusei**_

Yusei was still a bit distracted as he worked on his runner.

"Knock, knock." A familiar voice said as they knocked on the garage door. He looked up at Crow holding a small baby in his arms.

"Hey, Crow." He greeted a bit absently. The ginger grinned.

"It's not just me." He told Yusei as he came in. Yusei looked at him quizzically, but Crow just covered his ears as best he could while holding the baby.

"Yusei!" a little voice shouted as the voice's owner dashed into the room and tackled him to the ground. He looked up to see the familiar green eyes and orange-colored hair.

"Hi, Delany." He said as Crow took her off of him with one hand.

"Dove's outta town for a couple of days." Crow informed, "So I'm playing babysitter for a while. Hope ya don't mind my bringing them along."

"No, I don't mind." Yusei responded, going back to work.

Crow had gotten married to Dove a few weeks after Akiza had left, and soon enough, Delany came along. Then a couple years later came their son, Christian.

"So," Yusei started, not looking at Crow, "anything new happen at your guys' house yesterday?"

"Not really." Crow answered and smirked a little, "How do ya think Jack's handling?"

As if to answer his question, they heard a runner pull up, followed by Yusei's garage door slamming, startling both of Crow's children, as Jack stormed in.

"I can't take it anymore!" the blonde yelled, "The mood swings, the morning sickness, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he and Carly were expecting a child in about few months.

Crow merely chuckled, "It gets better after the baby comes. It's only that bad the first time."

Yusei stayed silent. He didn't know anything about having a kid. Akiza had left before they could have one. But after meeting Rikki yesterday, who looked almost exactly like Akiza, could he be sure? Crow's hand waved in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Earth to Yusei." He said.

"Huh? Sorry." He apologized, "What?"

"I asked you what happened to you yesterday."

"Nothing much. I pretty much just watched Luna duel and worked on my runner's engine yesterday again." Yusei told them.

"Luna's really helped you out since she left, huh?" Crow asked.

"Yeah." He told them, "That was basically all I did. Although I did meet a little girl."

"And what's the significance of that?" Jack demanded, more irritated than usual.

"She looked nearly identical to Akiza."

"What?" the other two Signer exclaimed, while both of Crow's children stayed silent.

Yusei relayed what had happened with Rikki the previous day.

"Could it be possible that she really could be your daughter?" Crow asked.

"I don't know. But probably not." He responded, "However I'm not going to count it out. Not yet anyway."

* * *

Crow: Sweet! I'm finally in the story!

AnimeKiwi369: Just a little bit...and HOW DID YOU GET HERE? My main co-hosts are Rikki and Akiza and later Yusei.

Crow: I snuck in. *Grins mischievously*.

AnimeKiwi369: *Sighs*.

Rikki: What's wrong?

AnimeKiwi369: I'll tell you later. Please review! And please be kind and appropriate in your reviews! **;**D


	7. Chapter 6

AnimeKiwi369: I feel loved.

Rikki: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: Because how popular this story is.

Rikki: I think you said that yesterday.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, me too. This chapter focuses on Rikki, of course, with Akiza at the beginning and then with Yusei for the rest. Am I forgetting something?

Yusei: Disclaimer.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, right! Thanks, Yusei. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of its characters, I only own my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 6

"Rikki, will you hold still!" Akiza commanded her daughter. Both of them had just finished taking a shower and the Signer was attempting to comb her daughter's hair with as little pain as possible. Rikki stopped fidgeting, even though she hated having her hair brushed. "There." Her mother said as she tied her hair loosely in a ponytail. It had been a little over a week since Rikki's 'testing' and she had gotten hurt; now the small cut on her cheek had become an almost invisible scar, while her scraped knee was still healing.

A comfortable silence befell the two psychics as the younger one leaned into the older one's grip.

"Mommy?" Rikki asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Can I go out tomorrow? Please?"

"I'm not sure." Akiza answered uneasily.

"Please?" Rikki begged, looking pleadingly at her mother with those cobalt eyes, making her give in.

"Oh, all right. But, please be careful. It's a big city."

"I will." She promised. _I know exactly where I'm going tomorrow._ She thought. "Thank you."

_**The Next Day**_

"Be careful." Akiza repeated, as Rikki began to walk out the door of their bedroom, "You're all I have left of your daddy."

"I know. And I promise." Rikki responded, "But I'm not leaving yet, mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too." Her mother whispered as the door closed. The Signer hastily dried the tears forming in her eyes. "I wish I could go with you."

Rikki skipped down the hallway and up to Sayer's office. She'd been thinking about it for hours and finally decided to see if Sayer knew anything about her father. She knew that Sayer didn't like her very well and that this was probably dangerous, but she needed to find out answers. She came to his office door and took a deep breath to stop her slight shaking. Rikki knocked softly on the door.

"Enter." Came the stiff reply. She opened the door slowly and went into Sayer's office, keeping a safe distance from him. "What are you doing here, little Rika?"

"I…um…had…uh…a…um…question."

"It's dangerous to go looking for answers. But I'll bite. What do you want to know?"

"Did you…um…know my daddy?"

Sayer visibly stiffened and a smirk crept onto his face. Akiza's daughter was only five and was probably as naïve as her mother had once been. "You wish to know about your father?" Rikki nodded, "If you must know about him, he was a criminal. He forced your mother to leave Arcadia at be with him. It wasn't real love. I saved her from him. Your mother is lying to you."

Rikki was taken aback and stumbled backwards a little, shaking her head. "N-No. Mommy wouldn't lie to me. I don't believe you."

"Believe it, little Rika."

Rikki felt tears sting her eyes again; "You're lying!" she yelled and ran out of the room. She ran down a few hallways before she stopped, panting for breath.

_Could it be true mommy's lying to me?_ She wondered, _She wouldn't lie to me! She wouldn't! But then again, she does have trouble talking about my daddy. I don't know what to think. I want to talk to someone._

Confused, Rikki quietly slipped out of Arcadia and took off down the street, feeling she could talk to Yusei.

_**With Yusei**_

The dark-haired Signer worked on his runner, trying to improve the engine for his next duel in a few weeks. The larger of the two garage doors was open, letting in fresh air of the late morning. Luckily, it was the weekend, so the shop he part owned was closed. Yusei wiped the small amount of sweat that had begun forming on his forehead with his bandaged forearm. He had accidently gotten a gash on the side of his arm on a piece of metal while working the previous day when he was reaching for one of his tools, not noticing the protruding metal. Luckily, the twins had stopped by, as they often did, and helped with bandaging him. But his Mark was covered by the pieces of cloth. His gloves and jacket rested a few feet away from him.

Yusei heard small footsteps outside, but didn't turn around, unconcerned. The footsteps stopped, right behind him and crouched on the ground, next to the red duel runner.

"What are you doing?" a little voice asked and he turned around to see the same little girl he had helped the previous week: Rikki. He smiled a little.

"I'm making some adjustments to my duel runner." He answered. The little girl let out an awed sound.

"I've never seen a duel runner before." She commented and reached out a hand, only to pull it back. "I've only heard of them."

"Would you like to sit on it?" he asked, noticing her interest in his machine. He saw her eyes light up.

"C-Can I?" she asked a bit timidly. Yusei responded by lifting her up and placed her on the seat of his runner. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"Does your mother know you're here?"

"Not exactly." She admitted, "She knows that I'm here in town, but she doesn't know where I am."

Yusei sighed and shook his head, "You should really tell her."

"I know." She responded, looking down, "I just wanted to come see you."

The Signer felt a little heat rise to his face upon hearing that, "That's a very nice thing to say." He commented and Rikki just smiled.

"Why are you working on your runner?" she asked curiously.

"I want to make some adjustments on the engine before my next official duel."

"'Official duel'?" the redhead repeated.

"I'm a profession duelist. I'm going to guess you don't watch much television."

"Not really." She admitted and got down from Yusei's runner. "So…um…can I help at all?"

"Just keeping me company is enough." He responded. Rikki looked at Yusei's arm.

"What happened to you?" she wondered, looking at the bandages.

"I cut myself when I was working yesterday, but don't worry, I'm fine."

Rikki stayed silent for a few minutes as the Signer kept working on his runner's engine. "Didn't it hurt when you cut yourself?"

"Unbearably so." He responded, "But my friend, Luna—you remember her, don't you?" she nodded, "Well, Luna and her twin brother, Leo, stopped by and helped me clean this; although I was pretty nauseous for a while. I couldn't really eat anything last night because of that."

"I'm sorry." Rikki said.

"Don't be." He responded, nonchalantly, "It's all right. I should've been paying attention to that metal. Speaking of which…I should really change these bandages."

"Wouldn't it be hard to put them on by yourself?" she inquired.

"You're right." Yusei agreed, "Would you like to help with that if I bring the bandages outside?"

Rikki nodded a little numbly. He got up and retrieved what he'd need to clean his wound. He went back into the garage where the young girl waited patiently, sitting on the floor; he sat down across from her a couple inches away and began unwrapping the wrappings on his arm. Yusei heard Rikki let out a small gasp when she saw the gash that went from his inner elbow to his inner wrist.

"You should r-really get that checked." She told him.

"I know." He responded as he cleaned the gash with a damp cloth. "I'll probably go see Martha about this when I can."

"Who's Martha?"

"She's my foster mother; my real parents died when I was just a baby." Yusei told her, getting out the bandages and handed them to Rikki.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. She carefully began wrapping his arm, almost as if she were afraid to hurt him. When Rikki saw his Mark, her hands slowed; she traced the dragon-head pattern slowly with one hand.

"I feel like I've seen something like this before." She commented, continuing to wrap his forearm. She gently tugged the bandage as she finished. "Is that too tight? Too loose?" she asked.

"It's perfect." Yusei told her, "Thanks."

Rikki blushed a little, "You're welcome." She said a little absently. The dark-haired Signer reached out a hand and tipped her chin gently.

"Is something on your mind?"

"It's nothing. It's just that…" Rikki trailed off.

"What?"

"_He_ told me everything my mommy's told me is a lie. And I don't know what to believe. He said that my mommy and daddy didn't really love each other. And mommy always has trouble talking about my daddy and I'm just not sure who to believe." She explained as she felt tears form at the corners or her eyes. She let them fall down her cheeks.

Yusei felt for the young girl and pulled her into his chest, tucking her head under his chin. He stroked her hair in a fatherly manner, trying to comfort her.

"Shhh…" he whispered in her ear, "It's all right. Just let it out." It had been so long since he had comforted someone; over six years.

Rikki found so much comfort in Yusei and clutched his shirt, glad she had someone to confide in. He pulled her back after a while and dried her tears. He stroked her cheek slowly, trying to calm her. Then Rikki did something unexpected; she leaned up and kissed Yusei's cheek.

"Thank you."

Yusei rubbed her head a little, "You're welcome."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Awww...Yusei's so sweet.

Akiza: Yeah, he is.

AnimeKiwi369: Gotta love those types of moments.

Rikki: Yeah.

Yusei: Aren't you forgetting something?

AnimeKiwi369: Am I?

Yusei: Review request.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, yeah! Thanks again. Please be kind and please review. And please be kind and appropriate when reviewing. Thanks! **;**D


	8. Chapter 7

AnimeKiwi369: I have calculated I've been getting and average of six reviews per chapter.

Rikki: Did you do that in your head?

AnimeKiwi369: Um...Sure.

Yusei: She used a calculator.

AnimeKiwi369: Guilty as charged. This chapter focuses on Rikki and Yusei mainly. But I have added Crow, Leo, and Luna into this chapter.

Leo: Finally!

AnimeKiwi369: Did Crow show you how to get in?

Leo: Maybe. *Grins*.

AnimeKiwi369: I'm going to get him later. This is a bit of a random chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, I _do _the plot and my own characters.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 7

Yusei didn't return to his work for a while. He just kept holding Rikki in his lap, close to him. For over an hour they stayed like that. Although they both didn't know the other very well, they both felt a bond with the other. It felt kind of like a _father-daughter_ bond. It made Rikki feel so heart-warmed that someone other than her mother was giving her such comfort.

"Feeling better?" Yusei asked her after a very long while. She nodded a little bit.

"Thank you." She repeated, her head resting against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, like the way she'd listen to her mother's.

"You're welcome." He told her again. Rikki got off of him, although she very much enjoyed being held by him. Yusei quietly went back to his runner with the little redhead leaning over his shoulder a little to see what he was doing.

"How did you get your runner?" she asked quizzically.

"I actually built my runner from scratch back in the Satellite."

"You're from Satellite?"

"Well, I was born here in New Domino, but I was raised in Satellite."

"That's interesting."

They fell into a pleasant silence and a few minutes later, a couple more sounds of footsteps came.

"Hey, Yusei!" a hyperactive voice exclaimed. He turned to see Leo, running towards them. "Guess what?"

"Hey, Leo." He greeted and Rikki hid behind him as he turned around.

"I've got a date!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome?"

"He finally got up the courage to speak to Majorie. It's about time. Daniel and I have wanted to have a double date with someone." Luna commented, coming up behind him much more calmly.

"Hey, Yusei!" a new voice shouted, all of them turned and saw Crow heading their way.

"Hey, Crow." They greeted simultaneously.

"Crow, guess what?" Leo exclaimed again.

"You've gotta a date." The ginger-haired Signer answered, "I could hear you all the way down the block."

Luna looked behind Yusei at Rikki and smiled. She went over to the young girl and crouched down, "Hey, there. I didn't see you; it's nice to see you again."

"Hi." Rikki mumbled.

"Hey, Luna, who ya talkin' to?" her twin asked. The little redhead came out from behind the dark-haired Signer.

"Leo, Crow, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Yusei introduced, "This is Rikki."

"So you're the little girl Yuse has been talking about." Crow commented.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered, looking at all of his markers.

"Don't let this marked face fool ya, I'm a good guy. Trust me." He reassured with a wink. And Rikki did feel like she could trust him, just like how she felt she could trust Yusei. "Ya know what?" he asked.

"What?" Rikki inquired.

"You're look about the same age as my little girl, Delany." Crow told her.

"Hi ya!" Leo greeted excitedly. "I'm Leo!"

"Hi." Rikki responded trying to suppress a giggle at Leo's hyperness. The male twin turned towards Yusei.

"How about we have a duel?" he asked, showing his duel disk, "We haven't dueled since forever!"

"Leo! You and Yusei dueled three days ago." Luna commented in a scolding tone. "I think he's tired of dueling you."

"It's all right, Luna." Yusei responded, "I don't mind dueling Leo so much. It's fun dueling him and it kind of helps me relax. So let's duel, Leo." He told him, detaching his duel disk from his runner. He turned towards Rikki. "Wanna watch us duel?"

The redhead cringed a little bit, "No one will get hurt, will they?"

"What are you…" he started and then it clicked. He crouched down and tipped her chin again, "You're a psychic duelist, aren't you?" Rikki nodded. "And you live in the Arcadia Movement, too, huh?" she nodded again, "That explains so much. Don't worry, nobody's gonna get hurt. Not everyone has your kind of abilities. Just a select few. Like you. And I'm going to assume your mother is a psychic too."

Rikki nodded again, "So no one's going to get hurt?"

"Right. So what do you say, you want to watch us duel?"

"Okay."

Yusei guided her outside to the makeshift duel field. Both Luna and Crow sat down on bench. Rikki sat down next to Luna as Leo and Yusei took opposite sides of the field. She was a little nervous. She really hadn't seen a duel without someone getting hurt. She hadn't even seen her mother duel.

"Let's DUEL!" the both shouted.

"You're gonna be in for a treat." Crow commented, "It's always a great duel when Yusei duels."

"Yeah." Luna agreed, "Especially when he brings out Stardust Dragon."

The three watched quietly, making quiet comment now and then to the little redhead. Rikki watched in awe; Yusei's style of dueling was so different and effective and unique. And she was even more in awe when he brought out the dragon Luna had mentioned earlier. Yusei's Stardust Dragon was beautiful, like her mother's dragon card she had seen so many times. His dragon made the final blow dropping the last of Leo's life points.

"How is it I never see that coming?" The teal-haired young man asked himself.

"You've really improved since we first met." Yusei commented and went over to Rikki, who looked up at him with admiration. "I told you no one would get hurt."

"Yeah." She responded, "That was so cool, Yusei! Your dragon is so amazing!" Rikki exclaimed.

"Thank you." He said with a kind, dazzling smile.

She looked up at the sky and sighed a little bit. "I should probably go home."

"You don't like Arcadia, do you?" he inquired.

"No, I don't." Rikki replied, shaking her head to emphasize she didn't like where she lived. "But I really should go. It was really nice to meet you, Crow, Leo. And It was good to see you again, Luna." She addressed each of them and got off the bench, turning towards the dark-haired Signer. "Thank you for everything, Yusei."

"You're welcome." He replied. Rikki went over and wrapped her arms around his legs, hugging him as best she could with their height difference. Yusei crouched down and put his arms around her, lightly hugging her back.

"I hope I can see you soon, Yusei." She told him and began running in the opposite direction. About a hundred feet away, Rikki turned around and waved to them and they all waved back. "Bye!"

Rikki walked slowly back to the Movement, thinking about how kind Yusei was. He was sweet; she couldn't believe that his wife could just leave him. _Too bad mommy can't leave the Movement._ She thought, _I think she'd like Yusei and Yusei would like her._

She thought about how nice Yusei had been when she was crying. And after she calmed down, he just held her so tenderly; she liked it. It felt the same way her mother would comfort her. Rikki liked Yusei. A lot. Even though she didn't really know him, she felt a strong connection to him. But it felt different from just liking him. She pondered this all the way back to Arcadia. When she quietly slipped into the Movement, she figured out the right word to describe how she felt for Yusei.

Rikki _loved_ him.

But she didn't love him romantically; Rikki loved him like a daughter would to a father. It was the same love she felt for her mother.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, I had trouble ending this chapter and I was too lazy to write a duel. Sorry.

All: Whatever.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah.

Rikki: You just said that.

Crow: Getting repetitve, are we?

AnimeKiwi369: HOW DID YOU GET BACK IN HERE?

Crow: I let myself in...again. *Grins and begins running*.

AnimeKiwi369: THAT'S IT! *Starts to chase Crow*.

Yusei: For AnimeKiwi369's sake, please leave a review that's appropriate.

Rikki: And please be nice when you review.


	9. Chapter 8

AnimeKiwi369: *Laughing hysterically*.

Akiza: What's wrong with her?

Yusei: She got her 50th review.

Akiza: Oh. _That _explains a lot.

AnimeKiwi369: *Takes deep breath*. I feel so popular. *Begins giggling uncontrollably again*.

Yusei and Akiza: Calm down and get on with it.

AnimeKiwi369: *Takes several more deep breaths*. All right, all right, all right. This chapter is one all of you have probably been waiting for. It focuses on Yusei and Akiza. Together! Mostly. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just the story and my own characters.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 8 

Akiza walked back to her room, hoping her young daughter was all right in there. Rikki had been going out of Arcadia so often. It had been almost three months since she had ran from there after being tested. She did seem a lot happier since she started going out into the city. Maybe it was because she was seeing something other than the Movement. But Akiza missed spending time with her daughter; she'd been practicing more than usual. Probably because she was worried about Rikki. She wished she could leave Arcadia, but if she ever did, Sayer would hurt Yusei and Rikki. Did he even remember that threat? He probably did.

The Signer sighed and leaned against the wall. _I wish I could see Yusei again._ Akiza thought with longing. She pulled back her glove and looked at her Mark as a flash of lightning lit up the sky outside. _Looks like it's going to be a big storm._ She thought. Rain began pouring outside the window.

She smiled a little at the rain, remembering the first time she and Yusei had ever kissed. The two had been all dressed up and then it had started pouring rain, getting them soaked. They had taken refuge under the large oak tree in the nearby park. Both of them had laughed as they got soaked. And then unexpectedly, Yusei had planted his lips on hers. Both had been freezing of course, but they hadn't cared. They had just enjoyed being with each other, kissing each other. The only downside to that was both ended up being sick for a week.

Akiza laughed a little at the memory and continued to walk to her room. The room was as dark as the night sky outside as she entered. She saw a small form lying on the bed. She turned the light on and saw Rikki lying curled up in a ball on the top of their bed, asleep. She was already in her pajamas. It _was_ awfully late. Akiza went over and sat next to her. She gently rubbed Rikki's burgundy hair. Her daughter's eyelids twitched a little; she was dreaming. A smile played on her lips; Rikki must've been dreaming something nice. Akiza leaned down and kissed her daughter's soft cheek.

She remembered when she held Rikki for the first time. She had been so angry at Sayer and so sad that she didn't have Yusei. But she had been so happy that she now had Rikki in her life; she had part of Yusei with her. Akiza remembered touching her daughter's soft newborn cheek and how she had stirred, opening those sleepy little baby eyes. The Signer felt her heartstrings pull when she saw the feline-like shaped eyes that were the same cobalt color Yusei had.

She stroked Rikki's thick hair again, bunching some of it in her hand. She missed the dark-haired Signer so much. Another streak of lightning lit up the sky and rain poured even harder_. Yusei had always loved listening to the rain._ She thought, nostalgically. Akiza sighed and picked up the phone, dialing that old, familiar number.

_**With Yusei**_

The dark-haired Signer turned away from the sink and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked. "Yusei speaking."

"We need to talk." A familiar, feminine voice told him smoothly.

"A-Akiza?" he stuttered; he _never_ stuttered. She had taken him completely off guard.

"We need to talk." She repeated.

"We haven't seen each other in six years." He commented.

"We need to talk, Yusei." Akiza said again, "Please." She sounded almost like she was sad. "I want to talk to you. Please." Her voice sounded pleading. He missed that sound in her voice when they had been together and she wanted something. It was so rare for her to talk in that tone, though.

"All right." He told her after a while. "When?"

"Now." She replied immediately.

"'Now'?" he repeated and looked outside at the pouring rain. "But it's..._raining_."

"Yusei, I don't care. Please just come meet me at the oak tree in the park."

"You mean 'our' oak tree in the park?" he clarified.

"Yes." She told him, "I-I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

"Bye." She said, almost absently.

"Bye."

They hung up without saying another word.

Akiza…wanted…to…see…_him_. And not just anywhere, but at the place where they had first kissed when they were dating. After that, they had said it was _their_ special place. _Their_ tree.

"Akiza…why do you want to see me now?" he asked aloud, "What's wrong?"

_**Back at Arcadia**_

Akiza donned her old cloak, wrapping it tightly around her. She heard movement and the bedspread ruffle. She looked over at Rikki, whose head was lifted off the bed. Her eyes were still sleepy.

"Mommy?" she asked sleepily. "Are you going somewhere?"

She went over to her daughter and sat next to her, "I am, darling. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you much today."

Rikki wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, groggily. "I don't care. But didn't you tell me that you couldn't leave Arcadia?"

"Yes. But I'm not leaving forever. I'll just be gone for maybe an hour, maybe a little more. I'm going to sneak out like you've been doing. I promise I'll be back soon. All right?"

Her daughter looked at her with sleepy, cobalt eyes and rested her head against Akiza's abdomen. "Okay, mommy. Be careful. And mommy?"

"Yes?" she asked, stroking her daughter's thick hair again.

"I love you, mommy."

Akiza leaned down and kissed Rikki's forehead. "I love you, too, Rikki. Get some rest now. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, mommy. 'Night, 'night." She felt asleep and her head fell into her mother's lap. Akiza lifted her daughter and laid her under the covers. She put a couple more blankets on Rikki to make sure she'd be warm enough. It was very cold due to the rain, after all.

"I'll be back." She whispered in her ear. Akiza left the room quietly and down to the main entrance. She looked to see if the coast was clear; it was. She ran out of the building and out into the rain, which quickly soaked through her clothes. It might've been dark, but she knew how to get to that park by heart.

Akiza stood under the canopy of the tree, waiting. She waited for a long time. She began to lose faith in Yusei. _Maybe he's so mad at me about me leaving him six years ago he's not going to show._ She thought, biting her lip and looked down; she'd always had a bad habit of that, _Maybe he's just going to stay home. Maybe he's moved on. Maybe he's—_

"Thinking about something?" that smooth, rich, familiar voice asked, interrupting her pessimistic thoughts. Akiza looked up at that wonderful, handsome face of Yusei. His hair and clothes were soaked like she was. He was wearing his normal outfit, but didn't have an umbrella. Probably because of the lightning.

"You…You showed up." She said slowly.

"Of course I did." Yusei told her, "You…You seemed so insistent on seeing me." He noticed her biting her lip and gave a short, deep chuckle; she had missed that wonderful sound so much, "You never could break that habit could you, my rose?"

She felt a blush rise to her face, warming her even in the cold rain and felt tears at the corners of her eyes. "You called me your rose. Does that mean you still…?"

"Still what?" Yusei asked, stepping closer to her.

"Do you still…love me, my star?" Akiza asked, taking a step towards him. Yusei held up one of his hands—_their_ signal. She held up her opposite hand and placed it against his, mirroring it. His hand slid over a little on hers and curled his fingers, so their fingers were entwined.

"I never stopped loving you, Akiza." he told her, sweetly.

The tears fell, mixing with the freezing rain and she stepped even closer to him. "Oh, Yusei!" she cried, falling into his chest. His clothes clung to him perfectly, outlining the muscles of his torso and arms. Akiza buried her head deeply in his chest, "I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry I left you! Please believe me when I say I still love you, dear!"

Yusei wrapped his arms around her and laid his head against hers. "Akiza, honey, I've missed you too. I wish you had told me why you left." He felt tears in his own eyes and let them fall. His grip around her tightened slightly, pressing her closer to him. Akiza removed her head from his surprisingly warm chest and rested it in the crook of his neck, nuzzling him affectionately like when they were first married.

"I am so sorry." She told him, "I am so sorry I hurt you and broke your heart. Please, please, Yusei forgive me, love." She begged. "Please!"

Yusei pulled her back and she looked into his eyes, those same, gorgeous eyes Rikki had inherited. He pushed the bangs sticking to her face behind her ear with his hand and then placed his hand against her cheek. Her hand covered his. He leaned down and gave her his answer by covering her lips with his own. His warm lips were a little rough, but Akiza didn't care. She had loved kissing him and being kissed by him. She had missed that so much and leaned into his kiss with longing. Her hands rested on his chest, traveling up around his neck and into his hair. She had missed this _so_ much.

He pulled away from her slowly and rested his forehead against hers. "I forgive you. But why did you leave me?"

"I wish I could tell you, but Sayer would harm you if I did."

"Sayer's the reason you left?"

Akiza nodded, numbly against his forehead, "This is the first time I've left Arcadia in a long time. I actually had to sneak out."

He chuckled again, "What if he finds out?"

"I hope he won't or else…or else…" she trailed off, shuddering at the thought of what Sayer would do to Rikki if he found out she'd snuck out. Yusei gently stroked her cheek affectionately. "Help me." She begged. "Help me get out of that wretched building. Please."

"I will, my rose." He promised, "I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of there, Akiza." he kissed her lips again. "I promise."

"Thank you, Yusei." She told him, kissing him. She shivered and he chuckled, shivering, too. Both smiled at the other, rain continuing to soak them, "Bring back memories?"

"Just like the first time we kissed."

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you, too." He said.

"I should get going before Sayer realizes I'm gone." She commented, grudgingly pulling away from him.

"All right. When do you want me to get you out of there?"

"As soon as it stops raining. And with a storm like this, it'll be few days."

"Okay. I have one question." She looked at him curiously and he continued, "Once I get you outta there, will we get remarried?"

"Yes. And this time we'll make sure no one will come between us."

"And have a family?"

"Yes. We will." She told him with a sly smile. They kissed one more time before Akiza took off back to Arcadia, leaving both her and Yusei anxious for this storm to be over, so they could be reunited. Forever. She'd tell Yusei about Rikki when he came and got them.

They would finally be a real family.

* * *

Akiza: This chapter...

Yusei: Was a bit...

AnimeKiwi369: Cliche. I know. I couldn't help myself. I _had_ to do a chapter like this.

Yusei and Akiza: Okay.(?)

AnimeKiwi369: I may not update until Saturday because school starts tomorrow for me.

Yusei and Akiza: Whatever.

AnimeKiwi369: Please be kind and please review. And please be kind and appropriate when you review. Thanks for all the reviews so far! **;**D


	10. Chapter 9

AnimeKiwi369: I don't like how I ended this chapter.

Akiza and Rikki: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: *Sighs*. You'll see. The chapter focuses on Akiza and Rikki and is sort of a filler. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, I just own the storyline and my own characters.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 9

The redheaded Signer slipped back into Arcadia unseen, still dripping wet. She went up to her and her daughter's room, where Rikki was still peacefully asleep. She went over and kissed her cheek, drops of cold rain dripping onto Rikki's cheek. The young girl shivered a little and her eyes twitched. She opened her sleepy cobalt eyes and looked into Akiza's dark amber gold ones. Rikki noticed her mother soaking wet.

"Mommy?" she asked, "What happened to you? You're all wet."

"Something wonderful, Rikki." Akiza told her, eyes shining. She moved away from her daughter and changed out of her wet clothing, "I'm going to take a hot shower, okay?"

"But it's late." Rikki pointed out.

"I know, but I'll be finished before you know it, and then I'll come to bed, sweetie. I need to get warm, it's freezing out there." She told her almost cheerfully. Akiza showered and got in her nightgown quickly. She slipped beneath the covers, where her daughter was fast asleep again. She pulled Rikki close to her and nuzzled her hair.

"We're getting out of here, darling. Rikki, you're going to meet your daddy." She whispered, falling asleep peacefully.

_**The Next Morning**_

Rikki woke up in her mother's arms, her back pressed against Akiza's chest. It continued to rain. She turned in her mother's grasp to look at her face. Her mother looked so peaceful. _Where did she go last night?_ Rikki wondered. _She seems so happy._

She wrapped her arms around her mother, enjoying the warmth between them. Akiza's eyes twitched a little and opened slowly.

"Yusei…" she whispered inaudibly so Rikki couldn't hear.

"Mommy?" Rikki asked.

"Hmmm?" she asked back and looked down at her. Her mother smiled brightly and kissed her forehead, "Good morning, Rikki." She greeted in a sing-song voice. She almost never used a sing-song voice. Akiza sat up and lifted Rikki into her lap.

"Where did you go last night mommy?"

"I went and saw your daddy." She told her, pressing her cheek against Rikki's.

"So Sayer was lying when he said that daddy forced you to leave and he was a criminal and that you didn't love each other?"

Akiza looked at her daughter incredulously, "You went and talked to Sayer about your daddy?"

"Yes." She responded sheepishly. "I didn't know who to believe since you always have trouble talking about him."

"Sayer was lying." Her mother told her, "Your daddy and I were in love; he didn't force me to leave Arcadia. We still love each other."

"But what about daddy being a criminal?" she asked and her mother sighed.

"That part is true."

"Mommy!" she exclaimed.

"Rikki, he's only considered a criminal because before we met, he came to the city from Satellite without a permit. He's highly respected now, though. He helped build the bridge that connects the Satellite with the city. I know you'll love him."

"What do you mean?" Rikki asked.

"He's going to help us get out of here when the rain stops."

"Oh." She responded quietly. _Looks like I won't be going to see Yusei anymore._ She thought and then something popped into her head, "We're going to be a real family?"

"Yes, darling." Akiza replied hugging her daughter tightly, nuzzling her hair, smiling, "We're going to be a real family. And your might even get a little brother or sister or both."

"Okay." Rikki couldn't help but hug her mother back and smile. Her mother had never been so happy. She liked seeing her mother like that. "Did you tell him about me?"

Her mother shook her head, "I didn't. I want it to be a surprise for him. I know he'll love you."

"All right." She said brightly; but Rikki didn't think she could love her father the way she did Yusei. He was what she wanted as a father.

The two psychics got up and dressed quietly. Akiza picked up Rikki and they left their room. They spent the day quietly together, avoiding Sayer. They both dueled each other, not using their powers at all. Rikki still didn't know what to think. She was going to meet her father. She'd always wanted to meet him, but after meeting and spending so much time with Yusei, she didn't know if she could feel the same way for her father that she did for her mother and Yusei.

The evening came quickly for the two psychics and Rikki went up to their room early, wanting to be alone so she could think.

"Are you going somewhere, little Rika?" a hark voice asked as she rounded a corner. Startled, she looked up at Sayer.

"Just back to my and mommy's room." She answered timidly.

"Well, you won't be." He told her, grabbing her arm and dragging her. "You're coming with me."

"W-Where are you taking me?" she stuttered.

"You'll see." He said as a menacing flash of lightning lit up the sky outside.

Sayer dragged her back to his office and told one of the other psychics go get her mother.

"Why do you want to see mommy?" Rikki asked timidly.

"I want her to see her punishment."

"'P-Punishment'?" she stuttered.

"She left Arcadia. Your mother was never to leave this place. Not unless she wanted to lose you. Looks like Akiza doesn't care about you after all, little Rika." He snaked his arm around her neck and lifted her off the ground. He didn't leave much room for her to breathe. She realized what he was going to do to her and she started trembling.

_Mommy! _She silently cried. _Help me!_

Akiza quickly went to Sayer's office, wanting to know why he wanted to see her. She entered his office, only to be grabbed by two other Arcadia psychics who pinned her arms behind her.

"What's the big deal?" she shouted, "All I did was come in here!"

She heard Sayer's dark, hollow chuckle and the lights turned on to reveal him holding her terrified-looking daughter in the air, beginning to choke her.

"What are you doing!" she yelled.

"I'm giving you your punishment. I told you I'd destroy little Rika if you ever tried to leave. You think I didn't notice you going out last night?"

"So what if I left for _one_ night?" she shot back, "I haven't left this building since I found about Rikki! You even made stay here instead of going to the hospital when she was born! So what if I got out to see a little more of New Domino?"

"You weren't supposed to leave at all." He told her coldly, "And now Rika's going to pay."

Sayer's grip around her throat began tightening. Rikki thought on her feet and managed to bite Sayer's arm as hard as she could. He let go of her and she dashed over to her mother.

"Get her!" Sayer commanded and a couple more psychics entered the room. She moved away from her mother and began running.

"Rikki, run!" Akiza shouted, "Run away from here and never come back!"

"What about you?" she shouted behind her shoulder.

"Just run!" she commanded, "I'll be fine!"

With tears in her eyes, Rikki ran as fast as she could out of that _place_ and into the dark storm.

_**Back at Arcadia**_

Akiza watched as her daughter ran away from Sayer's office and away from the Arcadia Movement.

"I love you…" she whispered, tears running down her face.

"Well, at least I'm rid of her." Sayer commented and anger bubbled up inside of the Signer.

"How could you!" she yelled, "She was all I had left of him! And now I may never see her again!"

Sayer slapped her across the face, "I know Yusei was going to come, but now he won't. By the time he's here, no one will even have heard of you."

"Fine then!" Akiza shouted, "Kill me! If I can't have my daughter or Yusei, my life means nothing!"

"I'm not going to kill you, yet, Akiza." he told her, "I'm going to make you suffer beyond your comprehension. And that will be your undoing. Now take her away and out of my sight." He ordered the psychics that still had her arms pinned behind her. They began guiding her out of Sayer's office and into the holding cells of Arcadia.

"Rikki…" she whispered in the dark, her voice drowned out by the rain, "Be safe. I love you."

* * *

Akiza: I hate you.

Rikki: You're mean.

AnimeKiwi369: This is probably my worst chapter. I didn't like having to write this chapter. I may update tomorrow, but I might not. I have a short school day tomorrow and then practice.

Rikki: I thought school started on Mondays.

AnimeKiwi369: I'm going to private school and it's a short day for classes; to get to know them. Anyway, getting off track. Please be kind and please review this chapter kindly and appropriately. Although if you don't review, I'll understand. But please review. **;**D


	11. Chapter 10

AnimeKiwi369: This chapter is much better than the last.

Rikki: It's late.

AnimeKiwi369: I know it's late but I wanted to update.

Rikki: *Yawns*. Who does this chapter focus on?

AnimeKiwi369: You and Yusei mostly, Rikki.

Rikki: *Yawns again*. Okay. *Begins falling asleep*.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but I do own the storyline and my own characters.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 10 

Within seconds, Rikki was soaked to the bone as she ran from Arcadia as fast as she could. Where could she go? Sayer would destroy her if she went back. But he had her mother, Rikki couldn't just leave her. She needed help. Rikki began running faster as she figured out who she could talk to and get to help.

_**With Yusei**_

"I never knew you could cook _this_ well, Yuse." Crow commented, taking a bite of London broil, relishing the taste.

"I've had six years of practice ya know." Yusei pointed out. "Thanks for coming over." He had asked Crow a few days ago if he and his family would like to come over for the evening, which they had kindly accepted. They sat at the table Yusei had moved from the kitchen to the dining room, a few years ago. He was lonely often. But he hadn't as lonely in the past few months since he had met Rikki. And once the rain stopped, he was going to get Akiza out of Arcadia.

"This rivals even Martha's cooking." Crow told him through bites of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, honey." Dove scolded which caused Delany to giggle that her mother was getting after her father.

"All right. All right." He said, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Don't wanna argue with you, now do I?" he winked at her and took a sip of his drink.

"No you don't." she responded playfully.

"You two still act like newlyweds." Yusei told them, "Although, then again, I've only been a newlywed." He hadn't told anyone about his plans with Akiza, but he was going to tell someone, "Guys there's something I've got to tell you."

"What is it?" Delany asked, curious.

"Tell us." Crow commanded.

"I spoke to Akiza last night."

"You did?" both Crow and Dove exclaimed.

"And she wants me to help her get out of Arcadia."

"She went back to Arcadia?" Crow asked.

"Sayer forced her. But she wants me to help her get out of there. For good. She still loves me. And I her."

"Are you guys' going to marry again?" Dove inquired.

"Yeah." He answered.

"That's so great." She said.

"I'm happy for ya, Yuse." Crow told him, "When are you going to help her?"

"Once this storm ends." He answered.

"I'm confused." Delany announced. Crow patted her head.

"Mommy and daddy will explain when we get home, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

There was a knock at the door and Yusei got up.

"Did you invite anyone else over?" Dove asked.

"No." the dark-haired Signer shook his head and went over to the door. He opened it and saw no one at first. He looked down and saw Rikki. She was soaking wet, but he could still see the tears running down her face; she was shivering violently. She had a duel disk on.

"Who's there?" Crow asked, but Yusei ignored him and crouched down.

"What are you doing here, Rikki?" he asked her softly, "It's late. Shouldn't you be at Arcadia with your mother?"

"He has her!" she cried, "Sayer has my mommy!"

"But he didn't get you?"

"I-I g-got m-myself o-out of h-his g-grasp, a-and m-mommy t-told me to g-get o-out of t-there a-and n-never c-come back!" she cried again, hiccupping and her teeth chattering. "I-I d-didn't k-know w-where t-to g-go. I-I th-thought y-you c-could h-help m-me."

"I'll help you. But first let's get you out of this rain." He told her, pulling her inside. She noticed the other occupants in the house and hung her head.

"I'm sorry I'm interrupting your dinner." She apologized.

"No need for apologies." Yusei told her and turned towards his dinner guests, "I'll be right back." He led Rikki down the hall into the master guest room. He got her a towel and handed it to her, "Here. Go take a hot bath or shower and get warm." He pointed towards the bathroom, "Take as long as you need. Leave your clothes out here and I'll throw them in the dryer."

"O-Okay." She said. Rikki went into the bathroom and took off her soaked clothing. She wrapped the large warm towel around her before she dropped her clothes outside the door. She saw Yusei pick up her clothes.

"Remember, Rikki, take as long as you need to get warm." He told her through the door.

"O-Okay." She repeated, going over to the large bathtub and starting the hot water. She watched it fill slowly and climbed into the bathtub. The water was so warm; it felt wonderful after being so cold.

Yusei took Rikki's clothes and put them in the dryer before returning to Crow and his family.

"What's wrong with her, Yusei?" he asked.

"Sayer's got her mother. And her mother told her to leave Arcadia and never come back. That's as much as know so far. I'll ask her about it later, but she was as soaked as Akiza and I were last night when we finished talking last night. And on the night we first kissed."

"You two were sick for a week after that!" Crow exclaimed laughing, remembering all those years ago.

"That poor girl's had to go through a lot, hasn't she?" Dove asked.

"From what she's told me, she has. And so has her mother. Rikki's father doesn't even know she exists."

"But what if she's yours?" The blonde asked, "Didn't you think she might be?"

"Yeah, but I'm not positive. What's happened to her mother could happen to anyone in this city."

"That is a good point." Crow and Dove admitted.

"But I'd really like it if she was mine." Yusei confessed, "I've grown so attached to her. Rikki's such a sweet girl. I'd hate to see anything happen to her."

They stayed silent for several minutes until the dark-haired Signer heard the sound of the dryer going off. He got up and retrieved Rikki's clothes. He went back into the dining room and knelt by Delany.

"Do you think you could take these to Rikki, Delany?"

"Okay!" she responded cheerfully. Delany took the clothes from him and skipped down the hall into the guest bedroom. She knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Can I come in?" she asked.

Rikki didn't recognize the voice, but she did recognize that the voice was a little like hers.

"Come in." she said. The door opened and a girl her age with emerald eyes and carrot orange hair came in carrying her clothes. Rikki sat on the edge of the now empty bathtub the towel wrapped tightly and warmly around her, but she was still very cold.

"I'm Delany." The girl told her cheerfully, handing her, her clothes.

"Thank you." She responded quietly, "I'm Rikki."

"That's a boy's name."

"It can be a girl's name too." Rikki pointed out, beginning to get dressed, "Besides my real name's Rika. I just go by Rikki."

The two girls were silent as the psychic finished getting dressed.

"So where do you live?" Delany asked curiously.

"I _lived_ in the Arcadia Movement, but Sayer has my mommy. And she told me to not come back. I have nowhere to go." Rikki told her, sadly. "I have no one."

"I'm sorry." The ginger responded, "Would it help if I became your friend?"

Rikki's eye lit up a little, "A little."

"Then we're friends."

"'Friends'." Rikki repeated a barely noticeable smile on her face.

The two girls walked out of the guestroom and back to where the adults were. Delany went and sat on her mother's lap while Rikki stood there awkwardly and silently. Yusei looked at her sympathetically. After a few minutes Crow broke the silence, seeing Delany begin to fall asleep.

"I think we should get going." He told his wife and Yusei, who both nodded. The adults stood.

"Thanks again for coming, guys." The dark-haired Signer told them as they left.

"Thanks for having us over, Yusei." Crow responded.

"Yeah, it's always nice to see you." Dove added.

"I'll see you guys soon. Be safe." Yusei told them.

"We will. Bye." The other two replied simultaneously as they walked outside, Crow holding an umbrella until they got to their car.

Yusei closed the door and turned back to the little redhead. He went over to her and picked her up in a fatherly manner, which completely surprised her. He set her on the couch and noticed she was still shivering. He got her a blanket from a hall closet and wrapped her in it.

"Would you like me to get you anything, Rikki?" he asked, but she shook her head, "Are you sure? I've got hot chocolate makings."

Rikki looked at him and nodded this time, "I'd like that. Thank you."

Yusei went into the kitchen and made her the said drink. He came back a few minutes later with a cup of the hot, creamy liquid and gave it to Rikki before sitting down next to her.

"Careful. It's hot." He told her as she sipped at the contents in the cup slowly, "Will you tell me what happened?"

"Sayer found out my mommy left Arcadia last night and he captured me and then called for my mommy to come up. And when she did, some of the psychics held her back and watch as Sayer made her watch as he tried to…to choke me, but I bit him and he let me go. I ran over to her, but she told me to get away from Arcadia and to never come back. I did like she said and then I came here." She began to tremble, remembering.

"Where did your mother go last night?" he asked, putting his hands over hers to get her to stop trembling.

"She went and saw my daddy last night." Rikki told him, "She went to go see him and she found out that he still loves her. And once the storm was over, he was going to come and get us. But my mommy didn't mention me because she wanted it to be a surprise for him. It looks like he won't be getting her now, though. I don't know what Sayer did to her." Tears slipped from her eyes again and she hastily brushed them away.

_I made the exact same promise with Akiza last night._ Yusei thought, _And I don't think it's just a coincidence that Rikki's mother was made the same promise by her husband. The only explanation is that Rikki's mother and Akiza is the same person. _

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Rikki told him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Tears fell again from her face, but she didn't try to dry them, knowing more would just come. Yusei wrapped his arms around her comfortingly and pulled her close to him. He dried her tears even though he knew that more would keep coming.

"You can stay here." He told her, "I have plenty of room. And I'll help you find your mother. I promise. Okay?"

Rikki nodded against his chest, closing her eyes, "Okay. Thank you."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Another sad chapter, but it's a lot nicer than the last.

Yusei: I'll say.

AnimeKiwi369: Where did Rikki go?

Yusei: She fell asleep, so I put her to bed.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, okay. Please be kind and review please. And please submit appropriate and kind reviews. **;**D


	12. Chapter 11

AnimeKiwi369: 71 reviews so far!

Rikki: That's a lot.

AnimKiwi369: For my stories it is! I feel so happy!

Yusei: Will this chapter be better than the last one?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes. And something all of you have been waiting for happens at the end.

Yusei and Rikki: What?

AnimeKiwi369: Read and find out. The chapter focuses on Yusei and Rikki again and is a bit of a filler chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own the story and my own characters.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 11

Yusei went with Rikki to the guestroom, where she'd been in earlier. He was worried about her. He started changing the sheets on the bed in the center of the room. It hadn't been used in a while, so the sheets did need to be changed. She was still scared, trembling, and shivering. Her eyes were a little red from the tears that wouldn't stop coming from her eyes.

"Don't worry, Rikki." He tried reassuring as he finished changing the bedding of the rather large bed and sat down on it, "I'll help you get your mother back. But get some sleep. You'll get sick if you don't rest. And you've gotta keep your strength up."

"I'll t-try." She responded in a low, sad tone as she stood in the guestroom doorway. Yusei pulled the covers back and motioned for her to come over there. Rikki obeyed, and climbed onto the bed. She took off her shoes and stocking, dropping them on the floor and discarded her shirt and put it on the nightstand, leaving her in only her undershirt and shorts. She lied down on her side in the bed, pulling her knees to her chest, curling into a little ball. Her tears began to drop on the pillow out of her closed eyes.

The dark-haired man rubbed her head gently.

"Y-Yusei?" Rikki asked in a barely audible tone.

"Yes, Rikki?" he asked bringing his head close to hers.

"When are we going to get my mommy back?" she asked, not looking into his cobalt eyes that were identical to her own.

"Once this storm is over. But it may not be for a couple more days, though. We'll get her as soon as the storm lets up."

"Do you promise?" she asked.

"Promise." He told her and got off the bed. He pulled the covers around her and made sure she was tucked in comfortably with several blankets on top of the bedspread to make sure she got warm. Before Yusei left the room, on impulse, he kissed Rikki's cheek.

"I'm just down the hall." He whispered in her ear, "Good night, Rikki."

"'Night, 'night, Yusei." She whispered back, missing her mother, as he turned off the light and closed the door as he left the room. He went back into the dining room and cleaned up. He felt something more for Rikki than a friendship; Yusei felt love for her—_fatherly love_. He had gotten to know her so well in the past few months, and he felt so _protective_ of her. And he couldn't stop thinking about how it was more than likely that he _could_ be her father. He probably _was._ The similarities between her mother and him were almost perfectly identical. He'd find out soon enough.

The rain continued to pour outside with the occasional flash of lightning and rumble of thunder. Yusei closed his eyes and just listened to it. He'd always loved listening to rain hitting the roof; it was soothing, in a way, not matter how hard or soft it was. He had especially loved listening to it with Akiza. And soon enough, they'd be listening to it together again.

Yusei retired to his (and soon to also be Akiza's again) bedroom as another flash of lightning lit up the outside world. A yawn escaped his throat as he entered his bedroom and got ready to sleep. He had finished taking off his shirt when he heard a small knock at his bedroom door. He opened it and looked down at Rikki, who blushed a little when she was his bare, toned chest. He knelt down and a hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" he asked her tenderly. Rikki looked down at the floor and tapped her index fingers together nervously.

"I'm…uh…s-scared to…um…f-fall…a-asleep…a-and I-I'm n-not used to…um…s-sleeping…b-by m-myself." She told him nervously and awkwardly, "I…was…um…wondering…if…m-maybe…uh…could I, please, sleep with you tonight, Yusei?"

"I'm not sure." He responded; he wasn't sure if that would be a good idea. He still wasn't sure if she _was_ his daughter or not. She looked disappointed, but seemed to understand.

"Oh. All right." She replied sadly and began to leave his room. He hated that look in her eyes. She looked so _sad_, so _scared_, so _delicate_, so _vulnerable_, so _small_.

"Rikki wait." He commanded and she did so. She looked up at him, her eyes still sad. A streak of lightning lit up his darkened room. Yusei looked at her sympathetically and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his chest. He massaged her back a little and stroked her hair.

The little psychic felt more tears in her eyes and let them fall, causing them to run down the dark-haired Signer's bare chest. "Yusei, I'm so scared! What if Sayer killed my mommy? I don't know what all do! I don't know of any other family or who my daddy is! Where will I go? I can't go back to Arcadia. I just can't. I don't know what I'll do without mommy. I don't want to know what it's like without her; I miss her so much! I don't feel safe."

"Shhh…" he whispered, "Don't talk like that. I'm sure your mother's fine; you told me she was strong. I'm going to help you get her back for you and then you two and your father can be a family. You won't have to suffer anymore. And _if_ that doesn't work, I'll try to find any living relatives you have. But _if_ I can't, I'll find a way to get custody of you and you can live with me. That's only '_if_', I'm not saying that's going to happen. I'll keep you safe. Okay?"

"O-Okay." She mumbled, enjoying his warmth and the sound of his heartbeat, "T-Thank you."

He pulled her back and dried her tears again before picking her up. He walked over to the bed and set her down, "I think it _is_ best if you sleep with me tonight."

"T-Thank you." She repeated, still shaky, and crawled under the covers. Yusei put on a loose, light-blue, v-neck tee-shirt and took off his jeans, leaving him in just the nightshirt and his boxers. He settled in bed. He lied down, letting out a tired sigh as his head hit his pillow that made Rikki giggle. He smiled a little.

"I like it better when you laugh." He commented.

"Thanks." She responded quietly, curling up against his side. "Um…Yusei?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yeah?" he inquired, beginning to fall asleep.

"I…um…love you. Like a daddy." She admitted, "And I really wish you were."

"You never know." He replied, "And I love you like a daughter. I wish I could be, too."

"Can I ask you a quick question?" she asked, yawning a little.

"You just did." he pointed out, playfully; he was very tired. "What's your question?"

"What was your…your wife's name?" she wondered, going through the similarities between him and her mother and the thought that Yusei might be her father. And her desire for him _to be_ her father.

"Her name is Akiza." he answered. The redhead smiled, figuring out everything. Her mother had always said she thought up of answers and thought up of things best when she was tired, like her father. 'Akiza' wasn't exactly a common name. But it was her mother's and Yusei's wife's name. Yusei was her father; he mother had always said that her father was the most wonderful person you could ever meet and to her, Yusei was it.

Rikki attached onto his arm and nuzzled him a little, "'Night, 'night, Yusei." She repeated, beginning to fall asleep herself, "Sleep tight, _daddy_."

"Good night, Rikki." He told her again, now knowing what he had hoped by her last statement. He reached over with his other hand and ruffled her hair lightly before he stroked her cheek; Yusei pulled her closer, "Sleep tight, _baby girl_."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: This was my favorite chapter to write so far.

Rikki: It's my favorite so far.

Yusei: Mine too.

AnimeKiwi369: I told you it was better than the last ones.

Yusei and Rikki: Yeah.

AnimeKiwi369: Please be kind and please review. And please be kind and appropriate when you review. Thank you! **;**D


	13. Chapter 12

AnimeKiwi369: *Whistles*. 80 reviews! In only the prologue through chapter eleven! I'm definitely going to get close to 100 reviews.

Rikki: That's a lot.

AnimeKiwi369: Sure is.

Yusei: Who does this chapter focus on?

AnimeKiwi369: The chapter focuses on Yusei and Rikki again and I added a little bit of Jack at the end. And this is another filler chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, I just own the storyline and my own characters.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 12

Yusei slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Rikki. She was still sound asleep and still clinging to his arm, her head buried against his upper arm. He smiled down at her and pulled her closer. He was so glad they had finally figured out the truth. And all from just one little question with the answer of Akiza's name. He was glad that they both knew he was her father and that she was his daughter. Her breathing was soft and warm against his arm.

He closed his eyes again and listened to the rain as it hit the roof as well as the little redhead's breathing. The rain had let up a lot, but it was still pretty hard. He felt Rikki snuggle closer to him. Yusei rolled onto his side and put other arm around her, pulling her even closer. Rikki's eyelids twitched a little and she opened her eyes. She looked at him and then buried her head in his chest.

"Morning." She told him, her words muffled, "I'm so happy that we know you're my daddy."

"Good morning to you, too." Yusei responded, "And I am, too."

"Is it still raining?" she asked.

"Unfortunately." He told her and he felt her little body go a bit rigid. She missed and was worried about her mother. He understood; he missed and was worried about Akiza, too. "Don't worry we'll get her back, Rikki."

"All right." She responded, detaching from her father. She smiled to herself; it felt so good to say that. She had known her father for almost three months before she found out he _was_ her father. Rikki sat up and so did Yusei. He got up and dressed while she stayed silent; all she had were the clothes she ran away in, which were now wrinkled, and her duel disk. He came back over to her and lifted her into his lap.

"Want something to eat?" he asked.

"Yes, please." She responded; she hadn't eaten since early yesterday evening.

He picked her up and left the room, going into the kitchen. Yusei set her in one of the dining room chairs and set about cooking breakfast. Rikki looked outside at the pouring rain; she had never remembered it being this rainy before. She closed her eyes, trying to listen to the sound of the rain, but only saw her mother. Everything about her; her dark amber gold cat-like shaped eyes, her burgundy red hair that was short with long bangs, the sound of her voice, the love that she gave to her. Everything. An unconscious tear fell from her eye and trickled down her cheek.

"Mommy." She whispered. Rikki felt something warm and caring brush against her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at Yusei.

"We'll get her back." He reassured and she nodded numbly. He set a plate and steaming mug in front of her. "Hot chocolate always made me feel better when I was upset when I was younger. Now eat; it'll take you mind off things."

"Okay." She replied in a small tone as he sat next to her. She ate silently, enjoying the tastes; she had to admit, her mother's cooking was better, but this was a close second. Yusei took her plate when she was finished and cleaned up. When his back was to her, Rikki got up and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"What's this for?" he asked, curiously, turning around and looking down at her.

"I wanted to tell you thank you," she told him, nuzzling him, "for everything, Yusei—I mean daddy."

"Rikki..." He trailed, crouching down and putting his arms around her, hugging her close. Both stayed like that for a few minutes, "I like the sound of that, Rikki." He commented a bit randomly.

"Sound of what, daddy?" she asked.

"That: daddy." He told her, "I like the sound of you calling me daddy." The little cobalt-eyed, redhead giggled a little.

"I like calling you that, daddy." She responded, hugging him tighter. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_**A Few Days Later**_

Rikki kept her eyes closed as she snuggled herself closer in Yusei's chest, enjoying being close to him as he continued to sleep. She had been with him for four days now as a daughter. It was strange to think that they had gotten so close in so little time. She was so glad that she didn't have to imagine what her father would look like or question herself is she could love him. They had been spending so much time together, although he had to go to work the past few days. But when he did, Yusei dropped Rikki off in Luna's care.

Her thoughts began to roam to her mother. _Mommy…_she thought, _I hope you're okay._ She listened to the surrounding sounds. All she heard was her father's breathing and his heartbeat. She didn't hear any rain. Rikki bolted upright with a smile spreading on her face. She giggled a little bit and shook Yusei's shoulder excitedly with both of her hands.

"Wake up, daddy!" she told him excitedly, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Yusei stirred and opened his eyes, "What is it, Rikki?"

"It stopped raining!" she exclaimed, "It stopped raining! We can get mommy out of Arcadia!"

He listened to the silence and felt a small smile creep onto his lips, "Yes. Today we get Akiza back."

Rikki threw her arms around his neck hugged him tightly, "And we'll be a family?"

"Yes." He told her.

"And you and mommy will get remarried?" she asked, her cobalt eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes." Yusei repeated, pressing her tightly against his chest.

"Mommy was forced to get rid of her wedding ring." Rikki informed him.

"That's all right. I'd want to get her a new one anyway." He told her.

"You really think she's okay?"

"Akiza's strong and stubborn. She won't give in easily." He told her, knowing the female's Signer personality, "I think she'll be okay. But knowing what Sayer can do, she might be weak, so we have to help her as soon as we can."

Rikki got up and put on her stockings and shirt, which she had transferred into Yusei's room a couple nights ago, "I wanna get her now." She told him, putting on her tennis shoes.

"All right." He replied, "Let me get dressed and make a phone call to security."

"Why?" she asked, a curious glint in her eyes.

"That way Sayer will be put away for good." He told her, taking off his nightshirt and replacing it with his normal shirt pulling it over his head.

"I'd like that. I'd _really_ like that." Rikki told her father, clearly showing her own distaste for the leader of Arcadia. Yusei came over and picked her up and carried her out of the room like the last few days; they both enjoyed being close since they hadn't spent the past five years together.

There was a knock at that came from the front door.

"Hey! Yusei! Open up!" an Australian accented voice commanded reaching them as they reached the kitchen.

"Jack?" Yusei asked confused, letting Rikki down, and going to the door with the redhead in tow, "What's he doing here so early? He knows I'm off today." He opened the door revealing a very tall blonde with piercing violet eyes to the psychic. He was intimidating and she hid behind her father.

"Yusei. Is it true?" he asked.

"True about what, Jack?"

"I heard from Crow that you've actually heard from Akiza."

"That was almost a week ago. Where've you been? We haven't seen you for a couple days."

"Carly went into labor Wednesday night and had the baby this morning. I left my phone at home."

"Congratulations, Jack."

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for later. But is it true?"

"Yeah, so?" he asked nonchalantly.

"'So'?" Jack repeated, "'So'!" he grabbed Yusei's collar, "We haven't heard or even seen her in six years? And all you can say is 'So'?"

"Jack, listen. I'm in a bit of a hurry and you should go back to Carly."

"Akiza pretty much drops off the face of the Earth and then mysteriously turns back up? What did she want from you?"

"All she wanted was for me to help her and you're keeping us from doing so."

"What do you mean 'us'?" the blonde demanded, letting go of the Yusei and looked down, seeing Rikki for the first time, "And who's she?"

The redhead looked away from those piercing violet eyes and buried her head in the back of the dark-haired Signers legs. The dark-haired man turned around and crouched in front of the psychic.

"Don't worry, he's a friend. He can be an irritated friend, but still a friend." He reassured as he picked her up and turned back to blonde, "Jack, this is Rika or Rikki as she likes to be called."

"And? How do you know her?"

Yusei kissed Rikki's cheek, "She's my daughter."

"She's your _what_?"

"Rikki is my daughter." He repeated, "Yes, Akiza and I were only for a month, but Rikki is our daughter. Akiza didn't find out about her until after we had annulled our marriage."

"So this is the one that's almost identical to Akiza. I can see the resemblance." He commented, "And why is she here?"

"Sayer has Akiza and Rikki ran away from Arcadia before she was captured, too. She didn't know where to come so she came here and she's stayed with me for the past four days."

"And how long have you known she's your daughter?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"Four days, but we've known each other for a few months."

"You're a man of many surprises, Fudo. I'm going back to the hospital; Carly should be up soon." The blonde duelist left, leaving them alone.

"So he's a friend, like Crow?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah, I've known him my whole life. Now how about we go get your mother out of there?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Not my best, but it is a bit of a sweet chapter.

Yusei and Rikki: Yeah.

AnimeKiwi369: Akiza will be back in the next chapter. Although the chapter won't be very good.

Yusei and Rikki: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: You'll have to read. I may not update for a couple days just to let you know.

Yusei and Rikki: Okay.(?)

AnimeKiwi369: Please be kind and please review. And please be kind and appropriate when you review, please.


	14. Chapter 13

AnimeKiwi369: Sorry, I haven't updated in almost a week.

Rikki: Is it because of school?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I practice at four on Monday through Thursday that went until after five, and then it takes at least forty minutes to get back to my house.

Rikki: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: I go to a school in another town.

Rikki: How come?

AnimeKiwi369: Because I wanted to go to it. And then I was doing homework until after nine each night.

Rikki: That's a lot. Why did you have so much?

Yusei: She's going to high school. It's a lot of work.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah and I've only been there a week. Anyway, this chapter probably isn't my best and it focuses on Rikki and Yusei and Akiza's in this one again. But it focuses on Rikki mainly. Before this introduction gets too much longer, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 13

Akiza was roughly tossed onto the hard floor. She was battered, bruised, and hurt all over. She was starving; she hadn't eaten in days. She was freezing and couldn't sleep. The psychic was in so much pain; she hadn't even been in this much when she had been in twenty-three hours of labor with Rikki.

She coughed on her hands and knees and saw small drops of red liquid on the floor below her: blood.

"Rikki…" she trailed off again; that had been all she'd been saying in the past four days. Akiza hoped with all her heart that she was all right. She desperately wanted to Yusei to come and save her again. Or _at least_ wanted to see his face or hear his voice one last time. She knew her end was probably near, "I-I love you, darling."

After that, everything went black.

_**With Yusei and Rikki**_

They stood in front of the massive, intimidating building. Rikki clutched onto Yusei's pant leg. He rubbed her hair as reassuring as possible. He didn't like this place. But if it meant getting Akiza back, then they'd go in. Security was close by, but not obvious enough to raise suspicion.

"You wanna go over the plan again?" he asked her.

"Go in, find mommy, get out, and let security handle the rest." She repeated the plan that had gone over earlier.

"I'll take that as a no." he responded, "Are you ready?"

"No." she told him, shaking her head, "But I want to get mommy. I want to go find her."

"Duel disk set?"

"Yes." They had both decided to bring their duel disks so they could activate the live feed function in case they got separated. Yusei took her hand in his, holding it in a reassuring way.

"Then let's go."

"Okay."

They both went around the building and snuck inside. Rikki knew the layout of the Arcadia Movement like the back of her hand. The floor was basically empty, which was unusual. Normally it was swarming with psychics.

"Something's not right." She told Yusei, "No one's here."

"That's not normal?" he asked and she shook her head, "Then stay close." Rikki gripped his hand tighter as they quietly and quickly made their way through the building, "Do you have any idea where your mother is?"

She thought for a minute, "Well, there are a few rooms down in the basement." She told him after a while.

"Let's go. Quickly now." He commanded, in a hushed tone and Rikki began to lead them towards the basement. They had to hide in a corridor a couple of times when they spotted psychics heading the same way. When they got down to the basement, Rikki was surprised to see half a dozen psychics down there.

"Mommy has to be down here if there's so many psychics." She whispered.

"How are we going to get past them?" Yusei asked quietly.

"You'll duel me." A voice from behind them said. The Signer was surprised; he hadn't heard that voice in over seven years. He turned around and backed up a few steps, pulling Rikki along with him. He stepped in front of her protectively.

"What have you done to Akiza?" he demanded coldly, "She was perfectly fine before you threatened her."

"Actually," Sayer started in a matter-of-fact tone, "I was threatening both of you. I told her if she didn't come back, I'd make you feel pain that you couldn't possibly comprehend."

"But you _did_ threaten to destroy Rikki if she ever left."

"True. You Fudoes are all a pain." The psychic commented nonchalantly and Yusei let a harsh growl escape his throat while Rikki glared at Sayer.

"You're gonna pay!" he yelled, grabbing attention from the other psychics and they began to swarm them.

"Disperse." Sayer commanded them and they did so, "Duel me Fudo if you ever want to see your precious Akiza again."

"Fine." He agreed icily. He crouched down in front of Rikki and placed his hands on her shoulders. He put his mouth near her ear, "Rikki, listen to me. I want you go find your mother and get her out of here as fast as you can, while I distract Sayer. Then I want you go get security and bring them here, all right?"

She nodded silently and took off, farther into the basement. Yusei stood up and raised his duel disk, turning back towards Sayer.

"Let's DUEL!" they both shouted.

_**With Rikki**_

She ran and looked in each cell as fast as she could. But so far she had no luck finding her mother, yet. She finally came to the end of the hallway. Rikki opened the door and saw a figure lying on the floor. Cautiously, she walked into the cell and approached the figure. As she got closer she saw it was her mother. She knelt down and touched her mother's shoulder. Akiza was face down on the floor, unconscious.

"Mommy?" she asked softly, fearing the worst. Her mother had cuts, bruises, and even a couple of burns, "What did Sayer do to you? Mommy! Please wake up."

The redheaded Signer barely stirred and struggled to her eyes. Rikki saw her mother's eyes were dull, like they hardly had a life in them.

"Rikki…" she whispered, "I thought I said to not come back?"

"I found someone that could help, mommy." She told her, "But we have to get out of here." She slid her arms around her mother and tried to lift her. But she was too small to do so, "C'mon, mommy. We have to get out of here."

"Rikki, I can't. Too much pain." Akiza breathed; struggling, she reached up a hand and stroked her daughter's cheek, "You have to…get out of here. You're a strong girl, darling. Save yourself. For me. Save yourself."

"I won't leave you, mommy." She told her. Her mother reached up again and cupped her cheek.

"I love you, darling." She whispered hoarsely, "I'll always love you."

"Mommy, don't leave me!" Rikki begged, beginning to cry.

"I'll always be with you, in here." She moved her hand from her daughter's face and placed it over Rikki's heart.

"I'm not leaving without you!" she insisted.

"It's okay, Rikki." Her mother insisted, "I'll be okay. I'll be safe once I leave."

"'Leave'?" she repeated.

"I'm not going to be around much longer, darling. But you have to carry on." She whispered hoarsely again, before both her head and hand fell onto the stone hard floor.

Rikki didn't think. She just dashed out of the room as fast as she could, trying to get out of Arcadia. She passed Yusei and Sayer's duel, where it horrifyingly seemed the leader of Arcadia had the upper hand. She rushed out of the building and ran to where Sector Security was waiting. The little cobalt-eyed girl ran to the first officer she saw. He had dark hair, a tan that was darker than Yusei's, and a nasty-looking scar on his left cheek.

Rikki pulled on his sleeve, trying to drag him into the building, "Please! I. Need. Help." She said in fragments, using all of her strength to try and pull him.

"We're supposed to go in once Yusei's out with Akiza."

"I can't get mommy out." She told him, "Please."

"Fine." He agreed, and signaled to a couple other security agents. Rikki ran back inside to the duel, where her father only had 200 life points left and his Stardust Dragon on his field; Sayer had 3400 life points and Psychic Snail on his field. She ran up by his side. She saw her father had cuts and a couple burns on him.

"Rikki?" he asked looking down into her fearful eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Didn't Akiza teach you any manners, Rika?" Sayer asked, annoyed and without care, "It's not polite to interrupt."

"Shut up, Sayer!" Yusei barked; he hated very few people, but Sayer was no exception. He hated him with all of his being. He turned his attention back towards the little redhead, "What's wrong? Where's Akiza?"

"She won't get up. She can't. Daddy, I need your help. She's been beaten…_bad_."

Yusei turned towards the psychic with daggers for eyes, "You're vile! I'm going to avenge Akiza for what you did to her." He felt his Mark glow brightly before he saw it disappear and his top card glowed. _Perfect!_ He thought. He craned his neck to see his back; The Crimson Dragon's seal was there.

_Mommy's arm glowed like that, too._ Rikki thought quietly.

"It's my move!" he announced, drawing the glowing card and felt Rikki cling to his leg.

* * *

Yusei: 200; Sayer: 3400

* * *

"Since Stardust Dragon is on my field, I can special summon the Stardust Xiaolong in my graveyard." A blue and green dragon appeared on his field.

* * *

Stardust Xiaolong: Lv. 1. 100 ATK/100 DEF

* * *

"Now I summon Majestic Dragon to the field in attack mode." A pink dragon appeared next to his two other ones.

* * *

Majestic Dragon: Lv. 1. 0 ATK/0 DEF

* * *

"I tune my level one Majestic Dragon with my level eight Stardust Dragon and level one Stardust Xiaolong to synchro summon Majestic Star Dragon!" the pink dragon turned into one green ring and encircled the other two dragons, which had become nine shining stars. A flash of light shone before a brilliant bluish-white dragon appeared. Rikki was mesmerized by it; it was more amazing than Stardust Dragon.

* * *

Majestic Star Dragon: Lv. 10. 3800 ATK/3000 DEF

* * *

"Now I activate my trap Synchro Strike. Now my dragon gain 500 attack points for every monster I used to synchro summon it. So now Majestic Star gains 1500 attack points.

* * *

Majestic Star Dragon: Lv. 10. 5300 ATK/3000 DEF

* * *

"Now, Majestic Star Dragon, attack!"

Majestic Star Dragon: 5300 ATK; Psychic Snail: 1900 ATK

His dragon swooped down and destroyed Sayer's monster, dropping the Sayer's life points.

* * *

Yusei: 200; Sayer: 0

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, I was too lazy to write the beginning and middle of the duel, so you guys can use your imagination.

Rikki: When will you update next?

AnimeKiwi369: Hopefully tomorrow.

Yusei: So we don't have to keep wondering what's going to happen next?

AnimeKiwi369: Yep! So, please review and please review kindly and appropriately please. And thanks for being patient. **;**D


	15. Chapter 14

AnimeKiwi369: I'm going to rate this chapter 'T'. Just to be on the safe side.

Yusei and Rikki: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: Read and find out.

Copper: You're repetive.

AnimeKiwi369: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR STORY.

Copper: Can't I come for a visit?

AnimeKiwi369: Go back to TWENTY YEARS AGO! *Glares*.

Copper: No. *Glares back*.

AnimeKiwi369: Go!

Copper: No.

Yusei: I think this is going to last a while. This chapter focuses on me, Rikki, and Akiza.

Rikki: AnimeKiwi369 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's its characters, but she does own the storyline and her own characters, like me.

AnimeKiwi369: Go!

Copper: No!

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 14

All the psychic did was laugh, "So what if I lost? I can still get rid of you." Sayer told them and pulled something out of his vest; Rikki clung harder to her father and Yusei crouched down, pulling her into his chest, shielding her from whatever was about to happen. The Signer lifted his head and saw a gun in Sayer's hand. Both heard the sound of a gun go off, but neither one felt anything impale them. Yusei watched as Sayer fell to the ground, blood spreading across his chest. He looked over to his right and saw Trudge.

"He was about to shoot." Trudge told him as he kept Rikki from the sight in from of her, "I had no choice."

"Thanks." He responded and turned back to Rikki, "Where's your mother being held?"

She wiggled out of his grasp and began pulling him in the direction she had been in before. She led him down to the end to where her mother was. She was still face down on the floor, barely alive. Yusei and Rikki knelt down by her and the Signer gently shook the psychic's shoulder.

"Akiza." he said, gently taking her in his arms and turning her around. Rikki wasn't kidding when she'd said Akiza had been beaten badly. Bruises, cuts, and burns covered her; she shook from the pain and was paler than usual. She also looked like she hadn't eaten in days, "Wake up."

"Ugh." She stirred, breathing so soft, he could barely hear it. She looked at him practically lifeless and held up her hand shakily, "Yusei…"

He put his opposite hand on hers, mirroring it, and entwined their fingers, "You're going to make it through this. You've faced worse."

She shook her head sadly, "No, I can't."

"Mommy…" Rikki trailed off, tears streaming down her face, "Please don't leave me."

Akiza pulled her hand away from Yusei's and cupped her daughter's cheek again, "You'll be fine as long as you're with Yusei. I love you." Both watched as she closed her eyes and her hand fell limply from her little girl's cheek.

"Akiza?" the male Signer asked and checked her pulse.

_None_.

Hastily, as gently as he could, he laid her back on the ground and began to try and restart her heart, "You. Are. _Not_. Going. To. Die. On. Me." He told her, pumping his hands over her heart. He stopped using his hands and tipped her head back. He opened her mouth and began CPR, breathing deeply into her. He tasted a little bit of blood. Yusei repeated both processes several times while Rikki watched fearfully.

Eventually he felt Akiza begin breathing again. She was still unconscious. He picked her up bridal-style and turned towards their daughter.

"Let's get out of here. She needs a hospital." He told her hastily, and she nodded. Rikki led them out of the building as fast as she could. The daylight hurt her eyes as they got out of that horrible place. An ambulance waited outside; Yusei figured Trudge had called one for just in case anything happened. The paramedics saw her and quickly got her in the emergency vehicle. They took off as fast as they could, seeing she was in critical condition.

Yusei looked at Rikki, who was sobbing quietly and scared for her mother. He crouched down again taking her in his arms, picking her up and let her cry into his shoulder. She shouldn't have had to go through that at her age. Officer Trudge silently came up beside him.

"Is he still alive?" the Signer asked quietly, not looking at the officer as he gently rubbed Rikki's back.

"No." he responded, "I've never had to do that in the time I've been an officer of the law."

"It's a good thing you did. Now he can't hurt anyone anymore." He told Trudge. The little redheaded psychic pulled a little away from her father a little bit.

"He isn't coming back?" she clarified.

"No. Sayer is dead." The officer told her. Rikki buried her head back into the dark-haired Signer's shoulder.

"Good. I don't want him to come back." She said, her words muffled by Yusei's jacket.

"How do you know her?" Trudge asked the Satellite-raised man quietly.

"Rikki's my daughter." He repeated for the third time that day, "She's been living in Arcadia with Akiza until now."

"Oh." The officer responded, "Well, this place is shuttin' down. There weren't very many psychics in there, but most of the ones that were turned themselves in, feeling terrible for what's happened before. If you want to go get yours and Akiza's things, you're welcome to." He addressed Rikki.

"I think we should do that, don't you?" Yusei asked his daughter; she just nodded numbly against his shoulder.

"I should get going." Trudge told him, beginning to leave, "I'm going to have a long report to write."

"Yusei!" a familiar voice called out. Rikki lifted her head and both saw Crow coming towards them on his runner; he was wearing his delivery service uniform, "What happened? I heard a gun go off."

"To start, I dueled Sayer and beat him with Majestic Star."

"That would explain why my Mark disappeared." Crow commented.

"He pulled out a gun, preparing to shoot, but Trudge took him down. Sayer's dead."

"What about Rikki's mother?" He asked; he hadn't known about Rikki and Yusei being father and daughter, yet.

"Akiza's on her way to the hospital now." Yusei told him.

"But what about Rikki's—oh." Crow stopped mid-sentence, figuring it out, "I hope she's okay. I gotta get back to work. I'll see you two later." He took off, leaving Yusei and Rikki alone.

"Rikki, let's go get yours and Akiza's things." He told her softly. She pulled back and nodded a little, jumping down from his grasp. She silently led him up to the room she had shared with her mother all her life and packed up their things in the two suitcases her mother had as best she could. Yusei helped her carry the cases back to his car. She got in almost in a trance and buckled up. The dark-haired Signer turned on the engine and began driving.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking down.

"I'm taking us to the hospital. I know you want to see your mother."

"Mommy…" she said quietly, tears slipping from her eyes again, "Will she be okay, daddy?"

"I hope so, Rikki." He told her quietly, "I've already lost her once; I don't want to lose her again."

_**At the Hospital—An Hour Later**_

Yusei held his daughter's hand tightly as they enter waited for Akiza to get out of surgery. When they had gotten there a nurse had told them that the psychic Signer had been put in surgery after giving her an x-ray and had said they were welcome to wait for her after asking their relationship to her. He looked at Rikki from time-to-time, nonstop tears flowing down her face, which she kept wiping away with her forearm.

He picked her up and set her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Rikki felt a little better, but not much. She didn't want to lose her mother; sure she had found her father, but living her life wouldn't be the same without her mother. Akiza had always been there with and for her. She'd always been there to get rid of the nightmares and made her feel better when she was sick or upset or hurt. _Always_. She was all Rikki had ever had, up until she met Yusei and found out he was her father.

She wasn't sure if she _could_ go on without her mother.

"Mommy..." she trailed off and held onto Yusei tightly, "I want my mommy."

"Shhh." The dark-haired Signer comforted, stroking her hair, "I want to see her, too."

"I don't want her to die, daddy." She told him, burying her head in his shoulder, crying hard.

"Neither do I, baby. I love her. But we have to be strong for her. Can you try and do that for her?"

"I-I'll t-try." She stuttered, sobbing, "F-For m-mommy, I-I'll t-try."

Yusei ruffled her burgundy hair, "That's a good girl." He said kindly. But inside he was torn up. He felt like his heart had broken into a million pieces, even if he didn't show it. He had lost Akiza six years ago and now that he had found her again, he didn't want to lose her a second time. Yusei had never felt so much pain and it wasn't even physical pain. He felt Rikki readjust herself and rest her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat, trying to calm down a little.

"I hope mommy will be okay." She repeated, whispering, as she wrapped her arms around her father.

"I do, too." He repeated again, "I do, too."

_**Several Hours Later**_

Rikki rested her head in Yusei's lap, eyes closed, as he stroked her hair and leaned his head on the wall behind him, his eyes closed as well. He opened one of them and looked at the glowing operation sign. It slowly began to dim out. He opened both of his eyes and gently shook his daughter's shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What's wrong, daddy?" she asked as he lifted her up and pointed to the sign that was no longer lit. She smiled a little, "Does that mean mommy's okay?"

"We'll find out in a minute." He told her as a surgeon came out and came over to them.

"I presume you're related to the patient?" the surgeon asked in a deep voice.

"I was her husband." Yusei told him.

"Was?"

"She was forced to annul our marriage."

"All right. And the girl?"

"She's her daughter." Yusei told him.

"Is she remarried?" the doctor asked and the dark-haired Signer shook his head.

"She's _our_ daughter." He responded, emphasizing 'our'.

"All right." The doctor said.

"Will my mommy be okay?" Rikki asked fearfully.

"She will." The surgeon told her, "She'll need much time to recover, though. Her entire ribcage was broken and she had many cuts, burns, and bruises on her. She also had a lot of internal damage to her organs as well and a small crack in her skull. And she was half-starved."

Rikki's eyes glazed over with tears hearing what happened to her mother.

"If I may ask, how did she get so abused?" the doctor asked with a look.

"I didn't hurt her." Yusei told them, "The leader of the Arcadia Movement, Sayer, did. She preparing to leave it, but Sayer found out and was going to kill our daughter. But our daughter was able to escape while she wasn't. And as a result, Sayer tortured her."

"All right." The surgeon repeated, "And what's the name of the patient? We didn't get any information on her."

"Akiza." the dark-haired Signer told him, "Akiza Izinski. Or at least I presume she changed her name back. What's your last name, sweetie?" he asked Rikki.

"Izinski." She answered shortly and despaired.

"So her name is Akiza Izinski?" the doctor clarified and the Signer nodded, "Is she related at all to Senator Izinski?"

"Yes." Yusei answered.

"And what about your names?" the surgeon asked.

"Yusei. Yusei Fudo." The dark-haired man replied, "And this is Rika Izinski."

"You're the duel champion." The doctor commented.

"Yeah." He responded and Rikki looked at her father, awed. He had told her he was a professional, but he hadn't said he was _the_ duel champion.

"If you two want, you can stay with her in Miss Akiza's room. She's in room 386. She'll be unconscious for a while, though." The doctor told them before he walked away.

"Let's go see your mother." Yusei said, standing up while he picked up Rikki. The young psychic smiled a little and her eyes lit up.

"O-Okay!"

* * *

Yusei: That was an interesting chapter.

AnimeKiwi369: *Not paying attention to Yusei and Rikki because; still arguing with Copper*.

Rikki: Wow! They've been arguing for a long time.

Yusei: *Sighs*. I don't think it's going to end for a while.

AnimeKiwi369: WILL YOU JUST GO! THIS IS RIKKI'S STORY! NOT YOURS!

Copper: NO!

Rikki: *Looks at Yusei*. Should we do the review request?

Yusei: If we want this argument to stop, yes.

Rikki: Okay!

Yusei: Please leave a review. And please have it be appropriate.

Rikki: And please be nice in your review, please!


	16. Chapter 15

AnimeKiwi369: I feel accomplished.

Rikki: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: My homework was finished by about 8:15.

Rikki: Is that a good thing?

AnimeKiwi369: Yep! It means I can update! I am so close to 100 reviews.

Yusei: How many do you have?

AnimeKiwi369: 95. I just need five more.

Yusei: Who does the chapter focus on?

AnimeKiwi369: Well...It focuses on Rikki, Yusei, and Akiza...together. This is one of my favorite chapters.

Rikki: Didn't you say that about 8 and 11?

AnimeKiwi369: I can have more than one favorite, Rikki. *Speaks very nicely to Rikki*.

Copper: Hey! Why were you never that nice to me?

AnimeKiwi369: *Gives death glare*. Go back to your own story; either TWENTY YEARS AGO or its sequel LOST AND FOUND.

Copper: But LOST AND FOUND isn't up yet.

AnimeKiwi369: Just go!

Copper: No!

Yusei: Oh, brother. Not this again.

Rikki: AnimeKiwi369 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, she only owns the story and her own characters, like me and Copper from her other story.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 15

The two cobalt-eyed duelists made their way up to the female Signer's room, where she lay in the hospital bed, sleeping peacefully. She was hooked up to an oxygen mask and several different tubes were hooked up to her as well, one of them giving her blood. The room was dark, but bright moonlight poured in through the window. Rikki yawned and rested her head on Yusei's shoulder; it was awfully late.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah." She responded and shivered a little. "And cold."

The dark-haired Signer yawned a little, tired, too. He saw a couch at the wall of the room. He went over there and set Rikki down on the couch. He took off his jacket and sat next to her. Yusei pulled her into his chest, so her back was against it and lied down on the couch, taking her with him. He put his jacket on top of them and propped his head onto his hand that wasn't around Rikki.

"Let's get some sleep." He whispered in her ear as they both began nodding off.

"Mommy will be here when we wake up?" she asked sleepily.

"Mommy will be her when we wake up." He answered, repeating her question as a statement.

"Okay." She responded quietly, "'Night, 'night, daddy."

"Good night, Rikki."

_**The Next Morning—5 A.M.**_

Akiza stirred, feeling stiff, and opened her eyes. Where was she? She wasn't in Arcadia. She heard a beeping sound and turned her head a little and saw a heart monitor. She also saw tubes attached to her and could barely see an oxygen mask. The psychic figured she was in the hospital.

She was _alive_.

The female Signer felt a small smile form on her lips. She heard the sound of breathing and turned her head towards the sound. She saw Yusei and Rikki on the couch, asleep, both facing her. Her daughter had her back pressed into the dark-haired Signer's chest. Yusei had one of his hands propped up with his head resting on it, while his other arm was around Rikki's small torso. His jacket was over both of them as best as it could. They looked very comfortable with each other. Did they know that they were father and daughter?

"Yusei, Rikki…" she trailed off softly, closing her eyes again, "I love you both. I'm so glad you're here."

_**Later that Day—3 P.M.**_

Akiza felt something on her face come off and opened her eyes. A nurse was taking the oxygen mask off of her. She looked over to towards the couch and didn't see Yusei or Rikki.

"Where are Yusei and Rikki?" she asked the nurse.

"You mean the two that were in here earlier?" the nurse clarified and the psychic nodded, "They left a little while ago to get something to eat. But they said they'd be back."

"Oh." She responded quietly as the nurse looked her over, "What happened to me?" The nurse relayed what surgeries she had gone through the previous day and what injuries she had received.

"I'll be back to check on you in a few hours." She told her, leaving the room.

Akiza quietly waited for the Dragon Head Signer and her daughter to come back. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds in the hospital room. She couldn't feel pain, like she had when Sayer had tortured her. Probably because of the anesthetics she had been given. She was so glad that she had made it, even though for a while she didn't believe she would. But she _had_ seen a bright light for a few minutes while she walked through a dark tunnel. She must have really scared Rikki; even broken her fragile, little heart. And she must have scared Yusei, too. The psychic couldn't wait to see them.

After a while she heard the hospital door open and two pairs of footsteps come around to her. Akiza opened her eyes and heard a small gasp. She looked at her daughter.

"Mommy!" Rikki exclaimed and wrapped her arms excitedly around her mother's waist.

"Easy, Rikki." Yusei told her gently, "Mommy's still recovering."

The cobalt-eyed girl nodded and she let go of her mother reluctantly, "Okay, daddy."

Akiza looked at Yusei and her daughter surprised, "You know?"

"Yeah." The dark-haired man replied.

"How?" she asked.

"We found out a few nights ago when Rikki came to me, wanting me to help you and she wanted to sleep with me because she was scared. She asked me what my wife's name was and I told her your name. She called me 'daddy', and we had all figured out."

"How did you know where to go, Rikki?" she asked her daughter.

"Remember how I was sneaking out of Arcadia?" she inquired and Akiza nodded, "Well I was going to see daddy every day. But I didn't know he was my daddy then."

"How did you meet him?"

"He took care of me after I was 'tested'."

"Your daddy's the one you met?" she clarified, shocked.

"Yeah." Rikki admitted.

"You really scared us, Akiza." Yusei told her, "I'm so glad you're all right, but you _were_ clinically dead for several minutes. I had to do CPR to save you."

"I'm sorry I scared you both." The female Signer apologized and touched her daughter's shoulder tenderly, "I'm especially sorry I scared you so much, darling."

"I'm okay now, mommy." She responded quietly, letting tears slip from her eyes, "I missed you, mommy."

"Oh, Rikki, darling." Akiza said, as she sat up and pulled her close as best she could. She lifted Rikki as best she could and placed her and the hospital mattress next to her. She wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled her hair affectionately, "I missed you, too. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to go through that. I love you so much."

"Mommy…" Rikki trailed off, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist again, "I love you, too."

"You two are closer than Rikki described." Yusei commented. Akiza continued to nuzzle Rikki's hair.

"We are. We've only had each other for so long." She told him, looking at the dark-haired Signer, "But now we have you."

"Yeah. He agreed quietly, pulling a chair by her bedside and sitting down. He watched the two almost identical psychics as they reunited and smiled a little. They were so close.

Akiza kissed Rikki's forehead, "I am so sorry, Rikki, darling." She repeated, drying the young girl's tears, "I must have hurt you so much." Rikki nodded, "I didn't want to scare you, but I really thought I wasn't going to make it. I hated that look on your face when I told you to go on without me. I'm so sorry." The female Signer let a few tears trickle down her face.

"I forgive you, mommy. I love you." She responded, drying her mother's tears. Akiza just hugged her daughter tightly, ignoring the protests from her body. She felt pain and reluctantly let go of her little girl, lying down on the bed, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

The older psychic reached up a hand and cupped Rikki's cheek, stroking the girl's cheekbone with her thumb, "Mommy's in pain at the moment. But don't worry; I'll be okay, my sweet darling."

"Okay!" Rikki responded as she leaned down and kissed her mother's cheek.

"That's my girl." The female Signer told her and looked over at Yusei, "I'm going to guess you've been taking good care of her."

"Yeah, I think so." He replied, "What do you think, Rikki?"

"Daddy's been taking good care of me." The young girl said.

"I'm glad." Akiza told the dark-haired Signer.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Have you told Rikki about how we met and everything about the Signers and your past?"

The psychic sighed, "I haven't. I was trying to protect her."

"I think we ought to tell her." He suggested.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Tell me what?" Rikki asked.

"Darling, I've had to lie to you about many things. All of them starting with my Mark." She told her.

"'Mark'?" Rikki repeated; the word sounded familiar somehow. Crow had said something about a Mark disappearing.

"The thing I told you that it was a tattoo I got. It's not. And your daddy has one, too."

"What does it look like?" she asked. Yusei pulled his glove down and pulled back his jacket sleeve, showing her the dragon-head pattern.

"Crow, Jack, and Luna all have Marks, too, but Leo doesn't." He told the young girl and Akiza looked at him, surprised again.

"She's met the others?"

"Yeah." He responded.

"Why are you Marks important?" Rikki asked looking curiously at her parents. Akiza sighed and told her daughter about her past. The young girl's eyes grew wide as she explained, "Mommy!" she exclaimed, tearfully, when the Signer had finished explaining about _everything_.

"Rikki, I'm sorry I had to lie to you. But I did it to protect you because Sayer knew what I had gone through. I didn't want him to use that to scare you. If you had known, Sayer would have scared you by reminding you what I had done. And by how dangerous I used to be."

"O-Okay, m-mommy." She stuttered as her mother dried her tears again.

"I am so sorry." Akiza repeated, "Darling, can you forgive me?"

Rikki lied down next to her mother and held onto her arms lightly. She nuzzled her arm a little bit, "I'll always forgive you, mommy. I love you."

The female Signer nuzzled her daughter back, "Thank you. I love you, too, Rikki." And a thought crossed her mind, "Sayer. What happened to him? Is he still at the Movement?"

"No." Yusei shook his head.

"Has he been arrested?" Akiza asked.

"No." Yusei repeated, "He's dead."

"Oh." She said quietly, "I know it's not a nice thing to say, but I'm kind of glad. After he threatened all of us, tried to kill our baby, and then tortured me, he doesn't deserve to be alive. And he tortured both of you, too, by holding me." The dark-haired Signer simply nodded and she felt her daughter nod against her arm.

"It'll be okay now, right, mommy? Right daddy?" Rikki asked.

"Yes, Rikki." Yusei told her, "Everything will be okay now."

"It'll be even better after I get out of here, sweetheart." Akiza added looking at the young psychic.

"Will you be in here long, mommy?"

"With what I've been through, I'll probably be here for a long time, darling." She told her, stroking her cheek, "Will you be able to wait that long for me to get out of here?"

"I'll try." She said.

"Will you visit me very often?"

"I'll come see you every day until you're better, mommy." Rikki told her, "I promise."

"I'll come see you every day, too." Yusei added, moving from his chair to Akiza's bed. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers, "Take that as my promise."

Akiza brushed her lips back against Yusei's, "Thank you, my star." She pulled away from him and kissed Rikki's cheek, "And thank you, my sweet darling."

"I don't wanna leave you." The redheaded, cobalt-eyed girl told her mother.

"I don't want you to leave me either," her mother told her, "but I'm not sure the doctor will want you in here all the time. Besides I think you should start getting used to your daddy's house; we're going to be there soon, right, Yusei?" he simply nodded. Rikki's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

Yusei ruffled her hair, lightly, "Really."

"We're going to be a family!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Rikki." The dark-haired Signer told her, smiling at her.

"We are, darling." Her mother said with a motherly smile, "We're going to be a family."

* * *

Copper: Why didn't you ever give me an ending like that?

AnimeKiwi369: Your story is different. Besides she's five and you're fourteen. Have you read your ending lately?

Copper: Not really.

AnimeKiwi369: Then go reread your story. *Begins to drag Copper out of the room*.

Copper: What are you doing? *Begins resisting*.

AnimeKiwi369: If you won't go willingly, I'll just have to drag you back to your own stories.

Rikki: *Looks at Akiza*. Will they ever stop fighting?

Akiza: They will...Eventually. *Looks at AnimeKiwi369 pulling Copper, who is resisting*. I think...

Yusei: *Looks at Akiza and Rikki*. We should do the review request. *The two redheads nod*.

Akiza: Please leave a review that's appropriate.

Yusei: And please be kind in reviewing.

Rikki: And also help AnimeKiwi369 get her 100th review for the story please.


	17. Chapter 16

AnimeKiwi369: I'm running out of things to say.

Rikki: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: I don't know. Maybe...*Begins muttering to self*.

Rikki: What?

AnimeKiwi369: Huh? Nothing.

Akiza: You're really burned, aren't you?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah.

Yusei: Will you be all right?

AnimeKiwi369: Eventually.

Rikki: Who does this chapter focus on?

AnimeKiwi369: You, Akiza, Yusei, and a little bit of the other characters.

Crow: Yes! I'm in it again!

AnimeKiwi369: Just a little...And GET OUT OF HERE!

Copper: Yeah.

AnimeKiwi369: SAME GOES FOR YOU!

Rikki: Are you going to do a disclaimer?

AnimeKiwi369: Thank you for reminding me before I get those two. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters; I only own my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 16

Akiza gently stroked Rikki's hair as she slept with her head in the psychic's lap. Yusei sat in the chair he had been in earlier, looking at her with kind eyes. It was about nine-thirty now and the sun was long gone from the sky.

"She's a great girl, Akiza." Yusei commented to the psychic, "You've raised her well."

"Rikki's a lot like you." She told him, "She thinks like you."

"She's very curious." He added. "And mature for only being five years-old."

"She is. She hasn't had much room to actually be a kid growing up in a place like Arcadia. But once I'm out of here and we're with you, she'll have a chance to be that." She told him.

"I'm still can't believe that she's ours."

"I wish you could've known about her right away, but because of Sayer, you couldn't."

Yusei touched her hand and smiled gently at her, "I know. But that's all behind us, now, love."

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Rikki's really beautiful, Akiza." he complimented, "She looks so much like you."

"Yeah." Akiza repeated, "I now see why you wanted a girl to start with."

"Yeah," he said. "Are we going to try for another?"

"It won't be for a while because I'm going to be recovering for a while. It's gonna take us a while to get used to being with each other again, too. And we have to get married again."

"Agreed."

"Plus there's also Rikki. She's never really slept by herself. She's only slept by herself if it was only for a couple of hours. She _can_ sleep by herself, but she likes sleeping with me. And I like her with me."

"Oh." He replied, "I don't mind. She'll be able to sleep alone when she wants to. Besides she's nice to sleep with."

"She is." Akiza agreed, "I'm so glad she's met you. And knows you're her father."

"I am, too." Yusei told her, touching Rikki's shoulder. A long silence fell upon them, "Tell me." He commanded after a while.

"Tell you what?"

"What did Sayer do to make you annul our marriage?"

"All he did was threaten to harm you if I didn't come back. But I didn't want you to get hurt, so I left. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before."

"It's all right."

"I don't see how you were able to forgive me so easily." She admitted, "You really shouldn't have."

"When someone wants a second chance, I almost always give it to them. But you didn't have a choice. And," he paused, moving over to her and briefly pressed his lips against hers, "I love you."

"What about when I annulled our marriage? Why did you give in so easily?"

"I don't like to force people into anything, and you seemed so insistent; I hated signing it, though."

"I could tell by the way your voice rose." She commented, looking down, "I don't think I've ever seen you have trouble over your emotions like that. I know you were angry after the Dark Signers took Martha, but you seemed so much angrier when I brought home that certificate to annul our marriage."

"I'm sorry about that. I was angry. I was angry because I loved you so much and you wanted to cancel our marriage after you said you loved being married. I just couldn't understand why you wanted to cancel our marriage. But I know now."

"If I had known about Rikki before Sayer threatened you, I wouldn't have annulled our marriage. I really haven't enjoyed raising her by myself. I love her so much and I've always felt so guilty that she hasn't had her father around for the first years of her life. I'm so glad she has you now." She repeated.

"I am, too." He told her again and a thought came to mind, "You haven't talked to your parents since you left, huh?"

"I haven't." she told him, "I doubt they'll take me back this time."

"Do you want me to call them?"

"Would you?"

"Yes." He looked at the clock and stood up, "You should probably get some rest and I should probably get home."

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Do you want me to take Rikki with me or leave her here?" Yusei asked.

"I want her near for a few days." Akiza answered, "I haven't seen her for days; I don't want her to leave, yet. But I don't think the doctor will appreciate her sleeping with me."

"Want me to put her on the couch for you?" she nodded. She kissed Rikki's cheek before Yusei picked her up and set her on the couch. He took off his jacket and put it on their daughter. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, too. Yusei went back over to Akiza and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well, my rose. I'll call your parents before I come over."

"All right. 'Till tomorrow, my star." She told him, kissing his cheek before he left, "Good night, Yusei."

"Good night, Akiza."

"Yusei?" she asked as he began leaving. He turned back around with curious eyes, "I love you."

He smiled a little, "I love you, too."

Yusei left and closed the door behind as Akiza closed her eyes. For the first time in days, she slept peacefully.

_**The Next Morning**_

Rikki waited silently as she watched her mother sleep. She wanted to wake her, but knew she shouldn't. She had woken up early on the couch in her mother's hospital room with her father's jacket on top of her and had immediately gone and sat by the bedside. She had been cold and had put her father's jacket on, although it was very big on her. The little redhead was trying to be patient, but was finding it difficult after about half an hour. Akiza's eyes twitched a little bit and she opened them slowly.

"Morning, mommy." Rikki greeted with a small, yet dazzling, smile, glad her mother had finally woken up. The female Signer turned her head towards her daughter with a small smile.

"Good morning, darling." Akiza greeted back, sitting up slowly. She reached out a hand and stroked her daughter's cheek. Rikki took her mother's hand and held it tightly, enjoying her mother's touch. Her mother smiled a little more and motioned her to come over to her. The young girl got up and went over to her mother. She climbed onto the bed and Akiza put her arm around her daughter's shoulder. Rikki snuggled into her mother's arm.

"Do you feel better, mommy?" she asked curiously.

"I still hurt, sweetie, although I feel better than I did a few days ago. But having you here makes me feel even better." Akiza told her and Rikki nuzzled her mother lightly.

"I love you." She told the female Signer.

"I love you, too, Rikki." She replied, kissing her daughter's cheek, which Rikki lovingly returned.

The door to Akiza's room opened and Yusei came in holding a small bag with him. He came over to them silently.

"Sleep well?" he inquired both of them.

"Very." Both psychics responded simultaneously.

"I'm glad." Yusei told them gently smiling. Rikki took off his jacket and gave it to him.

"What's in the bag, daddy?" she asked quizzically. He took out a plastic container, holding strawberries.

"I thought your mother might like something other than hospital food." He said, giving Akiza the container, "I know strawberries are your favorite."

"Thank you." She responded, "How did the nurses let you bring these to me?"

"I just asked with a certain charm that should be familiar to you." He told her with a dazzling smile.

Akiza smiled a little back and began to eat the small, sweet, red fruit, relishing its delicious taste. Yusei _was_ right; strawberries _were_ her favorite. She ate slowly since she hadn't eaten in days. She handed the container back to the dark-haired Signer when she had finished and felt an electric sensation when their hands brushed against one another.

"Thank you." She repeated.

"You're welcome." He responded, "I called your parents before I came. And they were really surprised to hear from me. I explained to them most of what happened, but your dad said that they'd come over before I got a chance to tell them about Rikki."

"When are they coming?" Akiza asked.

"They said they'd be after noon." He replied.

"Am I going to meet your mommy and daddy, mommy?" Rikki asked, looking at her mother.

"You are." She answered shortly, sounding nervous.

"What's wrong?" the younger girl inquired.

"Your mother hasn't spoken to her parents in a long time and you heard what happened with her and her parents before. And they don't even know about you, just like I didn't." Yusei told her.

"Oh." She responded quietly. Akiza pulled her daughter a little closer.

"I'm just a little nervous, darling." She told her, "I'll be fine, though."

"Daddy said that you were related to a senator." Rikki commented slowly, pronouncing each syllable in the word 'senator' and looked at her father, "Is that how you say it, daddy? Sen-a-tor?"

The dark-haired Signer ruffled her hair a little, "Yes. You're such a smart little girl."

"But is it true? Mommy's related to a senator?" she repeated.

"Yes, sweetheart, my daddy's a senator. Or at least he was last I heard from him." Akiza told her.

"He still is." Yusei replied.

"How did my parents respond when you called them?" the female Signer asked.

"Surprised, actually." He admitted, "Your father said that he never thought he'd hear from me again after you left."

"None of us did." A familiar, Australian accented voice commented from the doorway and all three of the room's occupants turned their heads to see Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna.

"You're...You're here?" Akiza asked slowly.

"We all heard you were back." Luna commented, "We had to see if you're all right."

"But how did you find out I was here?" she asked looking at Yusei, "Did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell." He told her.

"I told the others." Crow admitted, "Yusei just told me you were on your way to the hospital a couple days ago."

"I still can't believe you had a kid before the rest of us." Jack commented, annoyed, in an intimidating tone that made Rikki cringe and she buried her head in her mother's shoulder. Akiza gently squeezed her daughter's shoulders in a reassuring way.

"What are you talking about, Jack?" Leo asked; Crow and Jack obviously hadn't told the twins. Although Luna had, had her suspicions.

"Yusei hasn't told you guys?" Crow asked.

"No." Leo shook his head.

"I think I have an idea." Luna admitted.

"What?" the male twin asked confused.

"Rikki's my daughter, Leo." Akiza told him, "And Yusei's." she added.

"What?" Leo asked, not sure of what he had heard that right.

"Rikki is our daughter." Yusei repeated.

"Oh, wow!" he exclaimed, "How did that—"

"Don't go there, Leo. You should know by now." Luna interrupted and the other Signers laughed a little, but Rikki was confused.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You'll learn when you're older, darling." Akiza told her.

"All right, mommy."

The other Signers and Leo stayed for a little bit, but all left gradually.

"That was nice of your friends to see you, mommy." Rikki commented after everyone had left, leaving just her, Akiza, and Yusei in the room again.

"Yeah." Her mother agreed, nuzzling her hair, "I've missed them."

"I would have, too." The young girl responded, nuzzling a little bit back gently.

"And we've missed you, little rose." A new, deep voice commented from the doorway. All turned their heads again and saw a couple. The woman looked a little like the redheaded Signer.

"Mom, dad." Akiza addressed quietly, looking down at the hospital bedding.

"It's good to see you again, Senator, Mrs." Yusei told them, "Although it's too bad it has to be under these conditions."

"It's good to see you, too, Yusei." The senator replied and the female Signer's mother nodded her acknowledgement of the Satellite-raised man.

"We're so glad you're all right, Akiza." Mrs. Izinski told her as they both came over to her. The older couple looked at Rikki with a surprised look.

"Akiza, who is this?" Senator Izinski asked, motioning to Rikki.

"Oh, um…" she started awkwardly and took a deep breath to get it over with; it was now or never, "Mom, dad, this is Rikki. Your...Your granddaughter." A strange silence fell upon them.

"I presume you're the father, Yusei." Akiza's father clarified after a while.

"Yes, Senator." The dark-haired duelist responded.

"But you two were only married for a month." Mrs. Izinski commented.

"Yes, mom." Akiza replied, "We _were_ only married for a month. But Rikki _is_ ours. If I had found out about her sooner, I wouldn't have given in so easily or at all to Sayer when he threatened Yusei."

"So he didn't know?" her mother inquired.

Akiza shook her head, "Not until a few days ago. No one knew that Rikki even existed for the past six years, besides myself and that…that…_person_." She told them with a hint of malice in her voice as she referred to Sayer, wanting to use _other_ words.

"She looks like you, little rose." Her father commented.

"Thanks." She responded quietly, looking at her daughter, who hadn't said a word in the past few minutes. Rikki was looking down at the bedding on Akiza's hospital bed. The older psychic stroked her daughter's cheek and Rikki looked up at her, "Is something wrong, darling?" she asked in a whisper.

"No, mommy." She replied with a smile a she hugged her lightly, "I'm fine. Promise." The female Signer kissed her head.

"You really love her, don't you Akiza?" Mrs. Izinski inquired.

"I do." She responded, nuzzling her daughter, "Rikki's the light of my life. All I live for. I love her so much." Akiza looked over at Yusei, "Just like I love you, Yusei." The dark-haired Signer simply reached over and took the burgundy-haired Signer's hand, smiling gently at her.

"I love you, too." He said quietly and he looked over at Rikki, "And I love you, Rikki." The young girl smiled at both her parents.

"I love you, too, daddy." She told him and then looked at her mother, "And I love you, too, mommy."

"Are you two going to get back together?" Senator Izinski asked, changing the subject, and both nodded, "I'm glad. You two were always so good together and we were so surprised when we heard your marriage was annulled."

"Everyone was." Yusei agreed quietly.

"I'm sorry about everything." Akiza repeated.

"We know you are." The cobalt-eyed man told her, rubbing her hand.

"I'm so glad I have you, Yusei." She responded and looked at her parents, "And you, too, mom and dad."

"We're just glad you're back, Akiza." her mother replied.

"I am, too." Akiza said.

The psychic Signer's parents stayed for a while, catching up on the past six years. But they eventually left when the sun began setting. Akiza lied down on the hospital bed, tired.

"Is something wrong, mommy?" Rikki asked curiously.

"No." the female Signer shook her head, "Just tired, darling. The day went by better than I expected."

"How?" her daughter asked.

"Everyone's accepted me again. I don't have to worry about it."

"We all care about you, Akiza. Of course we all accept you again. We're your friends." Yusei told her, "You mean more to me, but I think you know that."

She smiled a little at him, turning her head so she could see him, "Of course I know that, Yusei."

"So everything's okay?" Rikki asked. Akiza stroked her daughter's cheek.

"Everything's perfect, darling."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: I am _so _close to finishing updating this story.

Rikki: You're a good writer.

Yusei: I agree.

Akiza: For this story anyway.

Copper: Ditto.

AnimeKiwi369: *Glares at Akiza and Copper*.

Akiza: Kidding.

AnimeKiwi369: *Stops glaring at Akiza and just death glares at Copper*.

Copper: Um...Joking! *Says hastily*.

AnimeKiwi369: Good. *Stops glaring at Copper*. Now will you please leave.

Copper: Okay!

AnimeKiwi369: It was seriously _that _simple?

Copper: Yep! *Leaves*.

AnimeKiwi369: *Sighs*.

Rikki: When will the next chapter be up soon?

AnimeKiwi369: Hopefully soon. Please be kind and please review. And please be appropriate and kind in reviewing please. **;**D


	18. Chapter 17

AnimeKiwi369: FOUND LOST LOVE is getting closer to the end! I don't want it to end! *Cries*.

Rikki: I don't want it to end either.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, well! This had been awesomely popular! And I'm going to have a one-shot sequel.

Akiza: About what?

AnimeKiwi369: You'll figure it out in the epilogue.

Yusei: You're wired today.

AnimeKiwi369: YEP! ON TO THE STORY!

Akiza: Should we be disturbed by your behavior?

AnimeKiwi369: Only you can decide that. Now like I said...ON TO THE STORY! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 17

About a month and a half later, Akiza was officially released from the hospital, healed enough to go home. Both she and Rikki liked saying that: _home_. Although she was still recovering a bit, since her ribcage had been completely broken; that was still healing. The Signers hadn't started planning their second wedding, but they had started looking at schools to enroll Rikki in within the next month. Akiza had taught her all the basics of school and would be going in late; neither one of the Signers thought it would affect her. She _was_ a very smart girl.

The three walked through the park towards home when they stopped for a minute so Akiza to take a small break by an oak tree. It was the two Signer's oak tree. The break wasn't just for the psychic to take a breather. It was for _another_ reason as well. The older redhead leaned against the old tree, her eyes closed and Rikki went over to Yusei. He crouched down in front of her when she pulled a little on his jacket.

"Is it going to be now?" she asked, whispering.

"Yes." He whispered back with a wink at his daughter. The dark-haired man stood and went over to the other Signer. He grabbed one of her hands to get her attention. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Is something wrong, Yusei?" she asked, "Or do you want to start moving again?"

"Neither," he replied, getting down on one knee. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and revealed a ring. _Engagement ring._ Rikki came by her and silently watched. Akiza's eyes widened slightly and she felt her heart skip a beat, "Akiza, I've loved you since the day we met, even if we didn't start dating about a year after we did. I've loved you when we were dating, when we were married, and these past six years when I was without you by my side. But now I've found you again, and seen you again, and I've spent time with daughter before I even knew she was. I can honestly say I'm never going to stop loving you or ever going to hurt you. I know you know that. With all of my heart, I want to be with you again; I want you, me, and Rikki to be a family. Akiza, please, will you marry me again?"

"Yusei…" she trailed off, hastily drying tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Please, mommy, say 'yes'." Rikki said.

"How could I say no?" she asked, "Of course I'll marry you again, Yusei. Yes!"

Yusei put his arm around the redheaded Signer's shoulders as he guided her back to and into his house, that would soon be _theirs_ again. Both smiled. She stumbled a couple of times only because she hadn't walked in several weeks. Rikki followed from behind with a smile plastered on her face seeing her parents together like that. She had kept her promise and went to see her mother everyday she had been in the hospital; plus she had stayed the night in the hospital at least twice a week. Most of the time was spent close to her mother.

The two Signers sat down on the couch as Rikki watched them silently. Her parents saw her and her mother motioned her over. She obeyed, still silent, and went over to her mother. Akiza picked her up and set her on her lap, holding her close. Yusei moved closer to the two psychics and put his arms around the both of them lovingly.

"I'm so glad we're finally together." The female Signer commented.

"That goes double for me." The dark-haired duelist agreed.

"That goes triple for me!" Rikki exclaimed happily, hugging her mother lightly, smiling brightly, "We're finally a family!"

Her parents pulled back from her a little.

"Not exactly, yet." Her mother told her.

Rikki looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean, mommy?"

"We won't be a _true_ family until mommy and I get remarried." Yusei told her.

"But we're still a family, right?" she inquired.

"Yes, darling." Akiza responded, "We're _still_ a family."

_**That Night**_

The two psychics sat on the bed of the guestroom in a pleasant silence, ready to go to bed, but neither one wanting to. Rikki snuggled under her mother's arm again and buried her head in her chest sleepily. Akiza put her head on top of her daughter's, sleepy, too. A knock came from the door and both the redheads looked at the doorway, where Yusei stood.

"I just wanted to say good night." He told them.

"Good night, Yusei." Akiza replied.

"'Night, 'night." Rikki responded tiredly, laying her head in her mother's lap and closed her eyes, "Love you, daddy."

He smiled a little and came into the room. He bent down and kissed her head as she fell asleep, "Love you, too, baby girl."

"I love you, Yusei." The other Signer told him and he turned to her. He gently pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you, too, Akiza." he responded, looking deeply into her eyes, "Start wedding plans in the morning?"

She nodded and touched her lips against his, "Good night." She repeated as he began leaving. Yusei looked back and smiled again.

"Sweet dreams, my rose."

"Sweet dreams, my star." She told him. He closed the door, leaving her and their daughter alone. Akiza picked Rikki up and pulled the covers back. She laid her daughter on the bed and then lied down next to her. She pulled the covers around them and turned off the light.

"Mommy?" Rikki asked quietly and very sleepily.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Why aren't you with daddy?"

"We agreed that we weren't going to sleep together again for a while. We still have some catching up to do. We probably won't be sleeping together again until we're remarried. And I missed sleeping with you while I was in that hospital."

"Oh. Okay." She responded, "'Night, 'night, mommy. I love you."

"Good night, Rikki." Akiza told her, closing her own eyes as she pulled her daughter close, "I love you, too, darling."

Both fell asleep quickly and peacefully. Sometime during the night, the young girl woke up, feeling was something missing. She thought about it for a minute and decided what it was. She was still very sleepy, but she gently shook her mother's shoulder.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Akiza asked, opening her eyes tiredly, "What is it, Rikki?"

"Um…can we go sleep with daddy, please?" she asked. The Signer thought about it for a minute and then nodded. She had felt something missing, too. Akiza lifted Rikki up and they silently walked out of the room. They went down the hall to the room Yusei was in and silently entered.

The dark-haired duelist was sleeping on his back peacefully. The two psychics moved next to the bed and Akiza silently pulled the covers on the side they were on back. She lied down with Rikki still holding onto her and pulled those blankets around them. The female Signer moved a little closer to Yusei. He stirred a little and opened his eyes slightly. He looked over at the two psychics quizzically and sleepily.

"Akiza? Rikki?" he asked, rolling onto his side, "Is something wrong?"

"Rikki wanted us to sleep with you." The psychic Signer told him.

"It felt weird not being with you, daddy." Rikki told him, sleepily, "Can we sleep here tonight?"

Yusei put his arm around both psychics, pulling them both close, "Of course."

Akiza leaned back into the dark-haired Signer's chest; she missed being so close to Yusei. She felt him put his head on top of hers and she nuzzled him a little. He nuzzled her back as both fell back asleep.

The dark-haired Signer woke up slowly and kept himself close to the two psychics. He looked over the older psychic's shoulder and saw their daughter clinging to her mother with her head buried in Akiza's chest. He smiled at the little redheaded girl and how much she and her mother cared for each other. He gently took his hand and lightly brushed his fingertips down her hair. He took his hand away from their daughter and played with a piece of the other Signer's hair. Akiza stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up a little into Yusei's eyes.

"Hey." She whispered so as not to wake Rikki.

"Hey." He whispered back, "Good morning."

"Good morning." She replied, nuzzling his shoulder and then looked at their daughter, "She's a peaceful sleeper like you are."

"She is." He agreed, leaning over and kissing her cheek, "She's wonderful."

"Just like her father." She commented.

"And like her mother." He added and he saw a faint smile form on Akiza's face.

They stayed silent for a while, not wanting get up. They only wanted to stay close to each other. And close to their daughter. After an hour, Rikki stirred a little and opened her own small eyes. She looked up at her parents and smiled. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Morning, mommy, and daddy!" she greeted happily.

"Morning, darling." Akiza replied.

"Good morning, Rikki." Yusei responded at the same time as the other Signer and both laughed a little bit. He sat up and the two redheads did the same. Akiza and Rikki went back into the guestroom and changed, while Yusei did the same in the other room. They met back in the kitchen, where the dark-haired Signer was beginning to fix breakfast.

"Let me help." The older of the two redheads commanded, moving into next to the Dragon Head Signer. Rikki sat quietly at the dining room table and watched her parents work together. After a little while her mother placed a plate in front of her and sat across from her; her father sat next to her mother.

"When do I start school?" Rikki asked.

"Next month." Her mother told her.

"Will it be scary?"

"It shouldn't be." Her father reassured her, "But don't worry, we'll be there to take you to school when you transfer in. Don't worry; you'll be fine." He reached over and ruffled her hair, "You're a smart girl."

"What grade will I be in?" she wondered.

"The lowest; kindergarten." The female Signer told her, "Only because you're five. And it only lasts for half a day; you'll be in an afternoon class. But I think you're smart enough to go into 2nd already."

"Thanks!" Rikki exclaimed.

"You're welcome." Her mother replied.

"When is the wedding going to be?" she asked her parents, changing the subject. The Satellite-raised man and the older female looked at each other.

"When do you want it to be?" Akiza asked, "The same day as our first?"

"No," he shook his head. "I say we get married as soon as possible."

"February 14th?" she suggested; he thought about it for a minute and then nodded, smiling, knowing what that date was.

"Why that day, mommy? Why Valentine's Day?" their daughter asked curiously; both her parents knew why that day was special, but she didn't and she wanted to know. She was so curious.

"Valentine's Day holds as special place in our hearts." Yusei told her, looking at Akiza softly, "It's the date that we first time we ever kissed each other. And the first time I proposed to your mother."

"In the evening, just like our kiss?" she asked.

"Sure." He agreed.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Rikki asked.

"Yes, honey?" they inquired.

"Can I help with the wedding?"

The two Signers looked at each other again

"Of course." Her mother responded.

"But it's going to a lot of work." Her father informed.

"I know, but I wanna help. I want us to be a _true_ family as soon as we can." Rikki replied.

"Darling," Akiza addressed, reaching across the table and taking her daughter's hand, "I want you to be my flower girl."

"Really?" she clarified.

"Yes, darling, really." The older of the psychics told her and squeezed her hand gently. She looked at her daughter with soft, loving eyes, "There's no one else I'd rather have."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: I realize this chapter is a little short and that the proposal was a bit hasty, but I added that in last minute.

Rikki: Who are you talking to?

AnimeKiwi369: My readers.

Rikki: What about us? Why aren't you talking to us?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm talking to you right now.

Rikki: Oh, yeah

AnimeKiwi369: Please be kind and please review. And please be kind and appropriate in reviewing please. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, okay? **;**D


	19. Chapter 18

AnimeKiwi369: YAY! Long weekend!

Rikki: How long?

AnimeKiwi369: Four days. But I do have homework...Unfortunately. But at least I don't have to worry about my scores.

Rikki: What scores?

AnimeKiwi369: CST scores.

Rikki: Oh. What goes on in this chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Guess what!

Rikki: What?

AnimeKiwi369: It's your first day of school!

Rikki: Oh. Okay. So the chapter focuses on me?

AnimeKiwi369: Pretty much.

Rikki: So when does the chatper start?

AnimeKiwi369: Right now! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, but I do own my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 18

The following month was a bit hectic for the three. They started planning the wedding that would be in February. Only Five months away. And it was also chaotic because the two Signers were getting their daughter ready for her _first_ day of school.

Rikki nervously held onto both Akiza and Yusei's hands as they walked her to the office of her new school. She bit her lip nervously, a bad habit she had gotten from her mother. Her mother squeezed her hand gently in a reassuring way. She looked up at her mother, who looked down at her with a look that was as reassuring as her gentle hold on her daughter's hand. She looked over to her father who had the same look in his eyes that were identical to hers. He removed his hand from hers and ruffled her hair reassuringly.

"You'll be fine." He told her quietly as they entered the officer. They approached the front desk, where a secretary sat behind.

"Hello there." The secretary greeted with a smile. The Signers nodded their acknowledgment and Rikki just stayed silent, clutching her mother's hand even tighter, "Let me guess, you're the 9:30 appointment before the afternoon kindergarten class?" Yusei nodded, "Let me show you to the principal's office."

The secretary got out from behind the desk and led them down a corridor to a door.

"I'll just be a moment." The secretary told them as she slipped into the office. They waited for a minute before the female secretary came back out and told them they could go in. They went in where a somewhat young, blonde, female principal greeted them. She shook hands with Rikki's parents.

"I'm Principal Orlin. You must be Yusei. I believe we spoke on the phone."

"We did." Yusei agreed, nodding.

"And you must be Akiza." She bent down to Rikki's height, "And you must be Rika." The young psychic nodded shyly, "How are you doing?"

"She's a little nervous." Akiza told the principal as she gently squeezed her daughter's hand again, "She's never been to school before."

"Don't worry. We'll get her up to speed quickly." Principal Orlin reassured, "She doesn't have to be afraid. This elementary school is one of the most highly rated in New Domino City, which is probably one reason you chose this school."

"One reason, but she's been through a lot in the past couple months." The redheaded Signer informed.

"We'll be sure to make Rika's first day here pleasant."

"I…um…like to, uh, go by R-Rikki." She stuttered nervously, looking down.

"Well, Rikki, is there anything you think that could make your first day here enjoyable?" The blonde asked and Rikki shook her head absently. Principal Orlin turned towards her parents, "Is there anything you two think would make her first day memorable?"

"I'm not sure there is, but she hasn't really been in an environment where kids her age are very present." Her mother answered.

"I can't think of anything." Yusei admitted. The adults spoke for a few more minutes as the Signers explained Rikki's situation.

"If that's all, I believe we should take Rikki to her classroom." The blonde woman commented as she started leading the three to the little redhead's classroom, "The morning class was just let out a few minutes ago; Rikki's class won't begin for another few minutes." She explained as she opened the door and led them inside. A female teacher stood at the front of the room, tidying things up. She heard the door open and turned around.

"Ms. Charringer, this is your new student." The principal informed as they came over to her, "This is Rikki…" she trailed off, "Would her last name be Fudo or Izinski?"

"At the moment it's Izinski, but it's going to change to Fudo in February after Akiza and I get remarried." Yusei answered.

"What do you mean 'remarried'?" Ms. Charringer inquired and the dark-haired man hastily explained the situation again. She turned to Rikki afterwards, "I'm glad you're in my class, Rikki."

"I am t-too." She stuttered again.

"When is your birthday?" she asked, "That way I can put it on the chart."

"February 27th." Rikki answered quietly.

"Thirteen days after our next wedding." Yusei commented quietly, "I never knew that was your birthday, sweetie."

"I guess I forgot to tell you, daddy."

He ruffled her hair, "It's fine."

"The afternoon class starts coming in, in about five minutes." The kindergarten teacher told them. The young girl trembled a little bit.

Yusei knelt down and looked at Rikki. He tipped her chin, "You'll be fine. Trust me. I'll be working until after three, so I won't be here to pick you up. But you're going to be all right. After what you've been through, this will be a walk in the park." He pulled her face close to his and he kissed her cheek, "Have a good day."

She hugged him tightly, "I'll try, daddy." He stood up and smiled at her.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you, too."

Akiza crouched in front of her daughter and cupped her cheek, stroking her cheekbone with her thumb again, "I'll be here to pick you up after school; I promise. Okay?"

Rikki smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck, "Okay!"

"I can't believe my baby girl is starting school. It feels like you were born just yesterday." Her mother commented, wrapping her arms around her, "You're growing up so fast."

"I'll always be here, mommy; I'll always be your little girl." She told her, kissing her mother's cheek. Akiza pulled her daughter back and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, darling." She told her daughter.

"I love you, too, mommy." She responded. Her mother smiled and stood up.

"Remember, I'll be here to pick you up."

"All right."

"Have a good day." She repeated her once again fiancé's words.

"I'll try." Rikki repeated. Her parents smiled at her and then reluctantly began leaving. Yusei put his arm around Akiza's shoulders and pulled her close when they had left the room.

"I know you're worried, but she'll be fine." He told her.

"I know she'll be fine. I'm just a mother; I can't help it." She gave him a sad smile, "It's just mother's instincts."

_**Back in the Kindergarten Room**_

Ms. Charringer showed Rikki the classroom and told her the rules as other students began trickling in with their parents. The other students noticed her and began whispering to one another. The last student looked familiar with brightly-colored orange hair; Delany. She noticed Rikki and smiled brightly at her. When all the other students finished assembling in the classroom, Ms. Charringer led Rikki to the front of the classroom. The teacher clapped her hands together and the other little kids quieted.

"Class we have a real treat today." She started, "Today we have a new student with us." She gestured to Rikki, "This is Rikki. This is her first day of school ever. I expect you to treat her well and make her feel welcome. Will you do that?"

"Yes, Ms. Charringer!" all the students chimed in unison.

"Very good." She turned towards Rikki, "Do you want to say anything to the class, Rikki?"

"Um…Hi." She told her class timidly. Ms. Charringer turned back towards the class.

"Would you like to take the next five minutes to ask Rikki questions about herself and have her answer? That was you can get to know her a little better."

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed. The teacher turned to the little psychic again.

"Only if you want to, Rikki. Would you like to speak to the class for a little bit?"

"Um…sure." She responded, uneasily. She hoped that none of the questions would be too personal. A boy with bluish-silver hair and simple blue eyes raised his hand.

"Michael?" Ms. Charringer addressed.

"Are you a duelist?" he asked Rikki.

"Yes." She responded. Another kid raised their hand; a girl with brunette hair and gray eyes.

"Addison?"

"Wanna duel at recess?"

"Um…Okay!" Rikki replied excitedly. Delany raised her hand.

"Delany?" Ms. Charringer inquired.

"Are you happy to be here?" she asked, smiling.

Rikki smiled back, "I am very happy to be here!"

_**Later that Day**_

The young redheaded ran into her mother's arms as her first day of school ended, very excited.

"How was your first day, darling?" Akiza asked.

"It was great!" Rikki exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"She's fitting in very well, Ms. Izinski." The cobalt-eyed girl's teacher commented, coming out to see the female Signer.

"I'm glad. I had trouble fitting in when I was little." The older of the psychics said.

"She's a great addition to the class, too. She's very bright." Ms. Charringer added, "Rikki's very sweet."

"I think so." Akiza agreed, stroking Rikki's cheek.

"Have a good day, Rikki, Ms. Izinski." The teacher told them.

"We will." They said in unison and they began to leave the school. The school was close to the house, so they just walked home.

"Tell me about your day. I want to know what happened." Akiza commanded gently.

"It was great, mommy!" Rikki exclaimed, "All of the kids were so nice! At recess I dueled this girl in my class and I won! And we did some really easy math. Ms. Charringer put a few problems on the board and asked me and a couple other students to do the problems and I got my problem right!"

"That's great, darling." Her mother agreed, "What was the math problem?"

"Sixteen plus eight." Rikki waved her hand in a nonchalant manner, "It was so easy."

"That's probably because I've taught you subtraction, addition, multiplication, and division." Akiza smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah." The little redhead agreed as they came to the house and went inside, "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

Rikki hugged her mother tightly, "I'm so glad I have you."

Akiza hugged her tightly back, "And I'm glad I have you."

Yusei came home about an hour later, looking a bit tired, but his eyes lit up when he saw the two psychics.

"Daddy!" Rikki exclaimed and ran over to hug him. He caught her in his arms and picked her up.

"Hey, how was your first day?" he asked.

"It was great!" she told him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's great." He told her. Akiza came over to them silently and the dark-haired Satellite-raised man noticed her, "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She responded just as softly, kissing him on the cheek. He put Rikki down and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was beginning to get deep when they remembered their daughter was in the room and they broke away from each other. They both looked at the little redhead.

"Sorry, darling." Her mother told her, "We're still catching up."

"It all right, mommy, daddy." The young psychic replied, "I love you."

Both Signers looked at each other and responded simultaneously, "We love you, too, Rikki."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: *Humming happily*.

Rikki: Anime? AnimeKiwi369?

AnimeKiwi369: Hmm? Oh. Yeah!

Rikki: What were you thinking about?

AnimeKiwi369: My scores. Advanced in everything. But enough about me. How did you like your first day?

Rikki: You're the author. You should know I liked it.

AnimeKiwi369: That's right, huh?

Rikki: Yep!

AnimeKiwi369: Before I get anymore lost in the clouds of happiness, please review and please review kindly. And please be kind and appropriate when reviewing please. Oh, by the way, there is only one more chapter plus the epilogue left of FOUND LOST LOVE. Just an FYI.

Rikki: 'FYI'?

AnimeKiwi369: For your information.

Rikki: Oh.

AnimeKiwi369: Please review! **;**D


	20. Chapter 19

AnimeKiwi369: I apologize in advance for the chapter being so short.

Rikki: What goes on in this chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: In short, it's Yusei and Akiza's wedding.

Rikki: Oh, okay!

AnimeKiwi369: This chapter might be a bit cliche. So sorry for that, too. Let's move onto the chapter.

Yusei and Akiza: Let's.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Chapter 19

_**Five Months Later—February 14**__**th**_

Rikki looked at her mother as she finished dressing in her strapless crimson-colored wedding gown, looking in the full length mirror at the church.

"Mommy, you look so pretty!" she exclaimed with a bright smile. Akiza turned around and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Thank you. You look very pretty, too, my sweet darling." She told her with her own smile. Rikki was wearing a light red spaghetti-strap dress with a dark purple cardigan and her hair was curled. She had a small halo with roses that blended into her hair because of the color on it on top of her head. She would definitely grow up to look like her mother.

"Thanks!" Rikki smiled, "How come daddy can't see you, yet?"

"It's an old wives' tale that a groom mustn't see his bride on the day of the wedding until the actual time of the wedding or else it's bad luck." Akiza explained.

"Huh?" her daughter asked, "I don't think I understand."

"I don't think anyone does." She admitted, "It's just something somebody a long time ago made up."

"Oh. Okay. I think." The little burgundy-haired girl said uneasily. Akiza crouched down carefully and tipped her daughter's chin.

"Don't worry if you don't get it." She reassured, smiling gently, "I don't get it either."

"All right, mommy." She responded, "When does the wedding start?"

The female Signer looked at the clock, "Just a few more minutes before your daddy and I are married again."

"And only a few more minutes until we become a _true_ family?"

"Yes." She told her, ruffling her hair, but wanting to pick her up, "And only," she added, "a few more minutes until you become a Fudo and I become a Fudo again."

"Yeah!" Rikki exclaimed happily.

The few minutes left went by quickly. Music began playing outside of the room they were in.

"When do I go?" the young psychic asked as her mother grabbed her bouquet. They went out of the room and into the hallway.

"As soon as Dove and Crow are at the altar with your father then you start going down the aisle to get it ready for me. 'Kay?"

"'Kay." Rikki responded, watching as the two bird-named adults finished making their way up to the aisle. She went at a fairly easy pace, scattering the rose petals here and there slowly, making sure she didn't run out. She heard her mother following her a dozen steps behind. She stood a little off to the side of the few steps there were. She watched her mother as she made her way up to the altar.

Her mother smiled at her and Yusei as she reached the altar. Both of the cobalt-eyed duelists smiled back to her before the young girl went and sat down in the front row, next to Luna. There weren't very many people there; only her parents' friends, her mother's parents, and Martha, who Yusei had mentioned to her a few months prior. But she hadn't really been introduced to her, yet.

Rikki didn't really pay much attention to what the minister was saying. She was only looking at her parents as they looked at each other, love held in their eyes. _I'm so glad mommy and daddy found each other. _She mused silently. Rikki's eyes danced happily as the two Signers placed rings on the other's hand.

"Yusei, repeat after me." The minister told him, "I, Yusei, take thee to be my lawful wedded wife."

"I, Yusei, take thee to be my lawful wedded wife." He repeated.

"In sickness and in heath, for richer or for poorer, for better better or for worse."

"In sickness and in heath, for richer or for poorer, for better better or for worse."

"And love for as long as I live." The minister finished.

"And love for as long as I live." The dark-haired Signer repeated, feeling déjà vu and the minister turned towards the psychic.

"Now repeat after me. I, Akiza, take thee to be my lawful wedded husband."

"I, Akiza, take thee to be my lawful wedded husband."

"In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better of for worse."

"In sickness and in heath, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse." She repeated, feeling a bit strange repeating everything.

"And love for as long as I live."

"And love for as long as I live." She finished, looking into the Satellite-raised man's gorgeous cobalt eyes. The minister turned back towards Yusei.

"Do you, Yusei Fudo, take this woman to have and to hold, to protect and be protected by, to cherish and be cherished by, to love and to honor, for as long as you both shall live? 'Till death do you part?"

He looked sweetly into Akiza's eyes, "'Till death do us part, I do."

The priest turned back to the psychic, "Do you, Akiza Izinski, take this man to have and to hold, to protect and be protected by, to cherish and be cherished by, to love and to honor, for as long as you both shall live? 'Till death do you part?"

She smiled a little and Rikki watched her parents happily.

"'Till death do us part, I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister announced, "You may now kiss the bride."

Yusei leaned down and gently placed his lips on Akiza's. The kiss was so sweet and softer than any other kiss they had ever had. The psychic's lips were so soft and honey sweet while the Satellite-raised man's lips were warm and tasted like peppermint. Rikki beamed at her parents as they kissed, her eyes closed. She had never felt happier.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Fudo." The minister announced as the broke away from each other and looked out into the small audience. Akiza and Yusei looked at their daughter and the psychic Signer motioned for her to come over. Rikki obeyed and went over to her mother, who picked her up as the three began to make their way out of the church to get to the reception.

"I'm so happy!" Rikki exclaimed once they were in the car.

"I am, too." Her father agreed.

"So am I, darling." The older of the psychics told her daughter, with a smile.

"We're now a _true _family!" she exclaimed again.

"Yes, Rikki." Yusei told her.

"We are." Akiza agreed, "We're a true family."

After so long, Yusei and Akiza had found each other.

Rikki had gotten the family she'd always wanted.

And after so long, Rikki's parents had found lost love.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: *Crying*.

Rikki: Why are you crying?

AnimeKiwi369: Because there's only the epilogue left! I don't want this to end!

Yusei: But won't there be a sequel?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, but it's going to be a one-shot sequel.

Akiza: Really?

AnimeKiwi369: Really. She said sadly. *Imaginary light bulb appears above head as an idea forms*. Or maybe NOT!

Rikki: *Looks at Akiza*. What just happened?

Akiza: She got an idea.

Rikki: Is that a good thing?

Yusei: We never really can tell until the story comes out.

AnimeKiwi369: *Giggling*.

Rikki: Please reveiw and please review appropriately and kindly please.

AnimeKiwi369: THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE OF MY BEST IDEAS YET! YAY!


	21. Epilogue

AnimeKiwi369: *Crying*.

Rikki: *Crying.*.

AnimeKiwi369: I feel sad.

Rikki: Why do you feel sad?

AnimeKiwi369: One: This is the last part in FOUND LOST LOVE. And two: No one has reviewed the story I put up yesterday!

Rikki: Oh.

AnimeKiwi369: And I stayed up until three, working on that. At least this will have a sequel. Like a few of my other stories. At least I have that to look forward to.

Rikki: Well, I hope this last chapter is good.

AnimeKiwi369: I think it is. Oh, and I'm rating this chapter 'T' for a specific reason. **;**D

Rikki: What reason?

AnimeKiwi369: *Grins*. You'll see. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just the story and my own charaters.

* * *

Found Lost Love

Epilogue

_**A Year and One Month Later…**_

Seven-year old Rikki excitedly ran home. School had just let out for the weekend and she had just gotten her report card. And she couldn't wait to show her parents her grades. She hoped her mother was feeling better. Akiza hadn't been feeling too well, that morning.

She took her key out as she reached the door and unlocked the door only to find it already unlocked. Her mother must have stayed home. Rikki rushed in.

"I'm home!" she called out, closing the door. She saw her mother sitting at dining room table, looking like she felt perfectly fine. The female Signer's hands were cupped around something and she was looking at whatever it was. Akiza looked up at her daughter and smiled softly.

"Hey, Rikki." She replied, getting up and coming over to her, leaving whatever was in her hands on the table. She picked Rikki up and kissed her cheek, "How was your day?"

"It was great!" she exclaimed, holding out her report card as Akiza set her down and they went over to the dining room table, "Aren't my grades great?"

"This is amazing, darling!" her mother agreed, ruffling her hair affectionately, "You're such a smart girl."

Rikki beamed at her mother, "It looks like you're feeling better, from this morning, mommy." She commented.

"There's a good reason for that." Her mother told her with her dark amber gold eyes shining.

"What was wrong then, mommy?" Rikki asked with a curious glint in her cobalt eyes. Akiza picked up what was on the table and showed it to her daughter. There was the word 'positive' on it. What was positive? "What is that, mommy?" she inquired.

"It's a…It's a pregnancy test, honey." Akiza told her.

"So you're…?" her daughter trailed off.

"Yeah." The female Signer responded, "I'm pregnant, darling."

"That's great mommy!" Rikki explained, hugging her mother lightly, "Does daddy know, yet?"

"Not yet. He hasn't been home, but he's going to be very happy."

"I'm going to be a big sister?" the young girl asked.

"Yes, Rikki, you're going to be a big sister."

"Will I have a baby brother or a baby sister?" Rikki inquired and Akiza stroked her hair.

"I don't know, yet. It's too early to tell." She responded.

"Oh, okay!" She replied, smiling.

"But your daddy and I had agreed to have a boy after we had a girl."

"I'll just wait to be surprised." Rikki told her mother and the older of the two psychic ruffled her hair again. The two psychics waited for the dark-haired Signer to get home both somewhat impatiently. Both had big news to tell him. They sat on the couch, watching a little TV as they waited with the Signer having her arm around her daughter's shoulders. Rikki snuggled under her mother's arm. Both were very excited. A little after six, they heard the dark-haired Signer's duel runner pull into the garage.

"He's home!" the little redhead exclaimed and dashed into the garage with her report card as Yusei dismounted, "Daddy!" she called, rushing over to him to hug him tightly.

"Hey, Rikki." He greeted, picking her up and kissing her cheek, "How was your day?"

"Great! See?" she responded, showing him her grades.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart." He told her and Akiza came in. He smiled softly at his wife. He loved saying that; his wife, "Hey." He told her, setting their daughter down. Yusei went over to the psychic and kissed her softly, "Feeling better?"

"Much." She responded, tugging on his hand, leading him inside; she wanted to tell him, but she didn't want it to be in the garage. And she wanted to make him wait. Just for a little bit.

"I'm going to go take a shower, okay?" Yusei said as the psychic pulled him into the living room.

"All right. Dinner will be ready when you come out. Or, at least, it should be." She responded, moving into the kitchen. She smiled at him Akiza began to make dinner for her family; she loved the sound of that. Her family. And Rikki loved it too. She had always wanted someone other than her mother; always wanted a family.

The young psychic watched as her mother cooked, a smile playing on her lips. She'd been smiling so much since the two Signers had gotten remarried. Rikki was so happy; granted she had been happy when it had been just her and her mother, but she was so much happier. Before she knew it, her mother was right next to her. The food was still cooking.

"Will you tell daddy after dinner?" she asked in a whisper in case Yusei was close.

"Yeah." Akiza replied with a wink.

"Are you excited that you're going to have another baby?" Rikki inquired, still in a whispering tone.

"I am." She told her and pulled her daughter close, "But I won't ever forget about my first baby. I couldn't ever forget my sweet darling, Rikki." Akiza promised, "That's a promise I'll never forget."

The young girl kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her tightly, "I love you, mommy."

The female Signer kissed her daughter's head and hugged her back, keeping her close, "I love you, too, honey."

Rikki rested her head over her mother's heart and listened to the sound of it beating in the psychic's chest, "I've always loved listening to your heartbeat, mommy." She commented absently.

"I've always loved holding you close, darling." Akiza told her daughter, stroking her daughter's hair. She lifted her daughter out of the chair and sat down, placing Rikki in her lap, holding her even closer.

"You should get it off the table." The little redhead commented, referring to her mother's pregnancy test.

"Oh, you're right." Her mother agreed, taking the device and sticking it in her skirt pocket. A pleasant silence fell upon the two psychics as they kept staying close to each other. They'd always have a close-knit relationship. No matter what, they'd always have each other. And they'd always have a special relationship with Yusei, too.

By the time the dark-haired man came out, dinner was ready. They ate in a pleasant silence. After cleaning up, the three went into the living room. Rikki sat on the couch as her mother led her father to the center of the room.

"There's something I need to tell you, Yusei." Akiza told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What is it, Akiza?" he asked curiously. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw their daughter smiling brightly at them. His wife's eyes were shining joyfully.

"Well the thing is, well…" she trailed off, taking the device out of her pocket and handed it to him. He took it and looked at it. It looked like a…pregnancy test. There was one word on it: positive. Yusei looked at Akiza, his cobalt eyes dancing.

"You're…" he trailed off, feeling he didn't need to say more.

"That's right, Yusei," She told him, "I'm pregnant."

Without thinking, he kissed her deeply on the lips.

"That's great!" he exclaimed, kissing her again.

Rikki smiled at them; she loved how much her parents loved each other. And how their love had stayed alive during the time she and her mother had been trapped in Arcadia. She got off the couch and went over to her parents, wrapping her arms around them. Akiza picked Rikki up again as Yusei wrapped his arms around the two psychics. They stayed like that for a while.

They were all excited about having a new addition in the family soon, and none of them wanted to come out of their family moment.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: *Grins*. I like how I ended this.

Yusei, Akiza, and Rikki: So did I.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, so the sequel won't be up for a while, unfortunately.

Rikki: What will that be called?

AnimeKiwi369: BIG SISTER. That's the title for the sequel. I have decided it _will _be multiple chapters and will take place before and while Rikki is a big sister.

Rikki: Yay!

AnimeKiwi369: Well, that's a wrap!

Yusei: You're forgetting something.

AnimeKiwi369: What?

Akiza: Review request.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, yeah. What would I do without you guys?

All: You'd forget everything.

AnimeKiwi369: Please be kind and please review. And please review kindly and appropriately please. **;**D I don't know which story will be up next, but I hope to have one up soon.


End file.
